Corrupted Hearts
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Iruka tries to kill Naruto like Yashamaru did to Gaara, discovering the Kyuubi he adopts the child to be a demon and the evil naruto has hidden his evil all the years during the academy now genin, naruto decides to show his true self, evil naruhina, Minato bashing, neji/Hiashi bashing m for: blood, swearing and possible sexual references don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1: becoming twisted

Author's note: and so it begins, corrupted hearts originally planned to be called Naruto: corruption, this is my first dark naruhina fic let alone dark Naruto fic, so anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter each chapter will be slow coming but I hope to make each chapter around 4000 words that about double my standard or maybe more.

"why iruka why would you do this" said Naruto, to the blood covered iruka. it had only been 30 seconds but in that time Naruto had used his red chakra to preform gekido coffin, a powerful attack causing his red chakra arms granted by the Kyuubi that lived within him to grip iruka body and wound him. of course Naruto didn't know this, iruka had a mask on after wounding him Naruto came close and removed him mask causing him to see iruka.

"Because, because you took them from me"

"I took who from you"

"My family you killed them"

"What!"

"when you wear born the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi into you, it took over your body and is controlling you like a puppet YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX"

"no this can't be" he said taking a few steps back. "NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO" he yelled red chakra covered his body, a massive sphere red chakra hovered around his body as a lightning like red chakra shocked the ground and destroyed trees. Red liquid like chakra seeped throw the ground and the sphere and launched itself into Naruto forehead, the kanji for Oni was engraved on his forehead. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" the six year old screamed in pain as the demons chakra filled his body.

The shock wave from the completion of his branding killed Iruka, as his body exploded into chunks of meaty red chunks each slapped across the grass ground or towards a tree or bush.

Quickly Kakashi and Mizuki appeared once they arrived they found the young boy and the corpse of iruka as the approached the boy they could hear his whispering.

"make it stop, the pain make it stop, im a demon, no Im the prison of a demon no yes I am a demon, I...im evil, I should die or be crucified maybe they will burn me, the stairs will never stop, mommy and daddy save me"

They carefully approached the young boy, Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder immediately Naruto crawled away.

"Get back I'll kill you, don't get to close to me it's under my skin the demon it's under my skin"

Both Kakashi and Mizuki looked at each other worried, even though Mizuki thought he could kill him write then and there.

"Stay away it's under my skin!" he yelled causing a shockwave instantly Kakashi and mizuki wear propelled away from Naruto, who had got up and ran off into the forest.

After running for some time, he began to calm down but this Naruto wasn't the old smiley "im gonna be hokage" Naruto, it was now more of a "I want to kill everyone" Naruto a different Naruto a demonic Naruto.

"Im a demon, a demon that will crush all who oppose me that is what I am, a demon forever more!" he declared to himself as he looked over the village Ironically on top of the fourth hokage stone face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 years later

Naruto woke up inside his apartment, on the couch with a book over his face

"I must have fell asleep again" he thought "anyway I better put on my performance" for the last 7 years Naruto had pretended nothing happened while at the academy, still shunned by the children expect for the hyuuga girl. the boy would be radically different during nightfall soon after Naruto's personality would shift back into his true self his evil self.

After getting dressed in a new set of clothes. the young blonde wore a red open tracksuit with black details and a collar, black shirt and red and black pants which had a red line across the right leg, on the shirt Naruto's clan symbol appeared on the front and he wore his new ninja Headband.

Still the young boy walked on to the academy as he got there he sat at his normal space, after graduating he sat down for last time in his normal spot. waiting for his new sensei, finally he could show them all who he really was without having to worry a about what's the children think.

kiba came into the classroom. Naruto didn't like kiba too much pride, too much showboating It didn't help that Kiba occasionally got into fights with him. but they went really fights more like beatings and he always flicked Naruto on the neck as he walked to his place. Constantly annoying him and sometimes yelling a few insults at him, he finally had enough with it and now he was going to show was boss.

As kiba walked up the steps he put his hand out towards Naruto ready to flick his neck, suddenly Naruto hand latched on to his arm. The quick movements and fast tightening made him yell causing everybody to turn around to the pair of them. the image was kind of incredible to behold Naruto the class clown had dug his fingers deep into another students arms making him bleed a thick stream of blood. Akamaru attacked Naruto trying to bite his hand but Naruto just punched the dog causing him be smashed into the ground.

"Akamaru!" exclaimed Kiba

"Pathetic pup" snarled Naruto shocking everyone, even sasuke

"What the hell is up with you" retorted the grunting Kiba instantly he froze as he watched the young Uzumaki heir, begin to laugh ghostly giving everyone the chills except Hinata who was just concerned.

"what's up with me" he continued to laugh "what's is up is that after so many years, you never thought about why i wore that head band all those years" he paused and began to laugh again "I did it to keep my curse a secret" he removed his headband to reveal his kanji mark "I did it to hide my true identity, I am a demon and you can't understand the pain. I hold within me the feeling of being alone or the suffering I had to go throw. you have no idea what it's like to be alone, to be orphaned" Making sasuke's eye widen.

"All this time, he was alone to" sasuke thought to himself

Quickly Naruto punched Kiba in the face causing him to be flung into the air and be smashed into the corner of the room.

"Finally I can put this charade at the end"

"what!" mumbled kiba

"the whole time I was pretending to be a idiot, pretending to be a class clown I made you think I was a loser with Genjutsu, so that I didn't have to reveal my secret of be constantly asked about. but seeing as I'll probably won't be seeing most of you until the chunin exams I couldn't care less if you knew my little secret"

"Yeah like you're really a demon" retorted Sasuke, Naruto was about reply when

"Shut up, sasuke it's not like Naruto chose to be a demon" yelled Hinata, making everyone look at her in disbelief, even Naruto was in disbelief that the small calm and timid Hyuuga girl would yell at someone like Sasuke without any second thought.

"What's gotten into hinata?" thought Naruto however before he could question the young heiress, Mizuki and Kakashi came in seeing the blooded Kiba.

"Okay who did it!" Kakashi said huffing

"NARUTO!" yelled the class

"Oh hah ha very funny class, now really who did it?" asked Kakashi sarcastically

"No seriously Naruto did it!" exclaimed ino and sakura immediately sending a death glare at each other.

Soon they could hear Naruto dark laughter.

"I always thought you were pathetic Kakashi sensei, you couldn't even realize the Genjutsu!" exclaimed a grinning Naruto.

"What are you talking about!?" asked kakashi.

"I guess I better dispel it" he put his hands together "KAI!" yelled Naruto

"Well what you think like the new me" they looked at the boy, but now his voice was deeper and grimmer sounding huskier and animalistic. his nails wear pointed and the whiskers wear thicker.

"What!" they asked him, though Hinata didn't seem to be fazed by his voice change just the visual. she couldn't hear anything different, it was always that husky to her.

"secrets, secrets, secrets this is my true self I had the high pitched voice because of the Genjutsu oh well" he said sitting in his chair and putting his feet up on the table "please teach tell us who am I going to work with slash humiliating for the next two, three years"

"I guess we better get started" said Mizuki

"Team 6: choji, Shikamaru, ino" causing choji and shika to smile while ino crying out for sasuke

"Hah ino loser, im gonna be sasuke's group im sure of it!" though the qreen bitch Sakura (PS: there's sakura bashing)

"Team 7:"

"Please" thought sakura

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Please" again

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Please for the love of Kami"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Nooooooooooo!, why did that girl get put in that squad I want to be with sasuke blah blah blah" she bitched to herself.

"Yes im with, Naruto-kun" completely oblivious to his recent changes thought Hinata

"Really the splitso and the hyuuga wow that's gonna suck" thought the Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX soon after every one left with their sensei's, sakura had been put in a team with Shino and Kiba. And yet even though Kakashi was in the room and assigned as there sensei they wear waiting for him after he said he had to go to the loo.

"How long is it going to take him to get hear" said Sasuke

"He's either taking the longest pile of shit ever or he's gone and fucked off to a different village" replied Naruto

"So what's happened to you?" questioned sasuke said to Naruto

"Hmph" grunted Naruto

"I don't know what you're talking about sasuke, Naruto is the same as ever his voice is the same and his soul is the same"

"What do you mean his voice hasn't changed?"

"It's always sounded like that since it broke"

"Naruto voice broke?" instantly Sasuke was punched across the wall

"Woops my fingers slipped" said Naruto sarcastically

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN" yelled Kakashi

"Hmph so finally hear" said a smug Naruto

"What's has gotton into him" thought Kakashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood in front of the three genin at the training ground he held up to bells, told them the rules and disappeared immediately. quickly sasuke hid away

"Hinata?" asked Naruto making the young Hyuuga girl smile and worried at the same time.

"Yea yes n-Naruto-kun"

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Yes" she replied making him smile causing her to blush

"Then let's go put it into effect" said Naruto a bit demonically

"Oh okay" she stumbled

After a while they found him reading a book by a large tree.

"Make out tactics? Huh guess he needs to get laid or something?" thought Naruto judgingly. he turned to hinata and grinned showing his large canines while shocked at first, qrickly smiled and nodded.

"one, two, three!" quickly the pair jumped out of the trees

"byakugan"

"shadow clone jutsu"

as the young hyuuga was preoccupied with fighting Kakashi the Naruto clones, attacked him he jumped on kakashi. while he created more which quickly jumped on top of Kakashi. meanwhile the real Naruto grabbed their feet and began to pull creating a lasso of clones slamming Kakashi into the ground.

"ah ow, well I guess you pass but what about the Uchiha?" asked Kakashi

"Dammit my covers been blown" he threw out two kunai in a panic but kakashi punched him out of the tree lighting fast.

"Well then I guess that's lunch I will give you a second chance but if you fail you will be sent back to the academy Sasuke Uchiha!" snarled kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

after a intense fight sasuke finally realized what he had done wrong and began to work with Naruto to pass. afterwards they wear dismissed. the uchiha vanished as well as Kakashi, but Naruto stayed to talk to the young Hyuuga.

"tell me about yourself, Hinata" he said he wouldn't be interested with the young hyuuga girl but somehow she didn't seem to be fazed by genjutsu's or be freaked about his whole oni speach.

"Well uh uh wear do I I star start Naruto-kun" she said worried

"Why don't you start with your clan" instantly she looked to the ground making Naruto detect a bit of her sorrow "I wonder those eyes they, they are filled with loneliness" thought the young boy.

"It's just"

"It's okay Hinata, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine" said Naruto

"Really?" stumbled Hinata

"Yes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata talked to each other, Naruto noticed how she constantly stuttered and blushed around him while Hinata was enjoying talking to him after a hour Naruto left and politely told Hinata that he had go do something.

Naruto began to walk home as he did he got the usual stares, but instead of just ignoring them he snorted back at them.

When he got home the Uzumaki, sat down on his couch and turned on his TV. When his head started to throb causing him to get up in his feet trying to get to the bathroom before his Kanji turned a dark red. in a second the thumping pound of throbbing caused him to fall on to his knees curled up.

"No father I don't want to I don't want any more AAAAH!" yelled Naruto the kanji began to grow more and more intense as the sunset "NOOOOOOOO" he yelled before his blue eyes turned red his hair turned orange and his teeth grew sharp and pointed, the kanji on his head turned from black to red to orange his nails became pointed.

"Hello their farther" he said to the large nine tailed fox caged in the dark pit of despair

"**HELLO THERE SON**" he responded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxxx

Seven years earlier

It had been one day since Naruto had discovered the truth about why the villagers hated him, Naruto was sitting in his bedroom as he watched the sunset that was the first time it happened. the darkness began to engulf the village, causing Naruto's head the throb causing him to fall over.

when he got up the room he was different the room, it was made of stone and a large cage was seen before him. inside a giant mass of red chakra formed into the orange furred nine tailed demon fox, the demonic entity began to laugh.

"**SO THEN KIT YOU HAVE ARRIVED IN MY TOMB HAS HATRED ENCASED YOUR SOUL**?" he questioned

"yes it has my guardian demon" he said with a dark smile

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GAURDIAN DEMON**" he responded

"Kyuubi you've always looked after me, even if it was for your own interest. I can't stand to hear and curse at you and not thank you for the many times you've saved my life. you may not want to admit it but your my guardian, you protect me and I protect you from those who wish to use you" said Naruto

"**BUT I KILLED YOUR PARENTS DON'T YOU FEEL SAD**"

"not really you want to know why"

"**WHY?**"

"Because I still have a parent" he paused "you!"

"**WHAT**?" he yelled between being honoured, shocked, insulted, enraged and happy

"a parent shows what is right and wrong in the world as well as defend them. that's what you've done you showed me what good is" he paused "non-existent, you showed me what evil is" once again he paused "you and me, and while you made me lonely I know that now you my second farther. you've gifted me with amazing power and I can't help but admire you're inhuman power. please I don't want to be alone any more accept me as your adopted son"

Needless to say the Kyuubi was speechless but quickly his dropped jaw became a demonic grin.

"**HMPH I CAN TELL YOUR GOOD KID, WELL DONE YOU HAVE GAINED MY TRUST NOW THEN TAKE YOUR REWARD THIS ORB OF MY CHAKRA WILL MANIFEST INTO YOUR SCAR AT NIGHTFALL YOUR TRUE SELF WILL AWAKEN AND YOUR HATRED WILL BLOSSOM IN A DARK AND POWERFUL UPRISING OF ****STRENGTH**" declared the Kyuubi, a red orb of his chakra leaked out of the cage doors and floated to the young boy. as it got closer the young boy put his hand out to touch it the orb exploded into a red liquid covering the body of the boy and turned into a burning sensation. as it disappeared the kanji on his head glowed red before coming black causing the young boy's blonde hair to turn orange like his adoptive father's fur. and his eyes become red the whisker marks became deeper and the young boy's nails became pointed. red bandages appeared from the ground covering the boy like a recently deceits Egyptian pharaoh which turned black before ripping away the new child was wearing a robe that was a red robe with the black kanji for oni on the back and the uzimaki clan symbol.

"**THERE YOU GO MY CHILD TAKE YOUR NEW FOUND STRENGTH, AND GO HOWEVER THERE WILL BE CONCURRENCES FROM GIVING YOU MY POWER YOU MAY USE THIS AT WILL BUT YOU THE MORE YOU USE IT THE LESS OF MY CHAKRA YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THE NEXT DAY THE OTHER IS THAT DURING NIGHTFALL, YOU MAY ACTIVATE THIS MODE UNWILLFULLY AND BE FORCED TO KILL ANY YOU MEET HOWEVER THIS WILL ONLY HAPPEN AT NIGHT TIME DURING A FULL MOON OR A RANDOM SPAZM"** he said he faded away.

Returning to the room Naruto go up and went to the mirror to see the new version of him causing him to grin evilly. his killer intent grew the moment he felt the red chakra crawl around his body he noticed his new clothing and his new sword it was a katana with back handle and red guard while the blade was black.

the young now orange haired child took out the sword and opened the door the moment he saw a group of people he took their lives without a care. the blood splattered on the floor the crimson elixir splashed onto his clothes. instantly two thugs and a ninja attacked him swinging the sword Naruto removed the legs of a thug and got the way as he feel the other thug tried to punch him put Naruto sliced across his face causing the flesh that connected the upper part of his face to his lower jaw making the jaw fall open and the flesh flip out revealing his uncontrollable flapping tong. the ninja through a kunai at him but Naruto dodged it he sent the Kyuubi's chakra to create too tentacles with the Kyuubi's face on them grabbing the legs of the ninja hanging him upside down and ripping him in half blood splattered every ware the evil Naruto went into his apartment before fainting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

fast forward to the present

"**HELLO THERE SON**!"

"What do you want from me tonight, father!"

"**YOU HAVE JUST BECOME A GENIN AND IM PROUND OF YOU NARUTO, SO NOW I SHALL GIVE YOU A GIFT MY TAILED BEAST SEAL**"

"Tailed beast seal?" questioned Naruto

"**IT'S A POWERFUL GIFT I GIVE TO IT ALLOWS YOU TO HAVE ACCESS TO LARGE AMOUNT OF YOUR AND MY CHAKRA INCREASED THE SEAL WORKS SIMILAR TO OROCHIMARU'S CURSED SEAL OF HEAVEN, WHEN ACTIVATED YOUR BODY WILL BE TURNED INTO A MORE POWERFUL STATE THIS POWER WON'T BE AVAILABLE ONCE I GIVE IT TO YOU IT WILL TAKE SEVERAL MOUNTHS FOR THE POWER TO BE ABSORBED INTO YOUR BEING, MY CHILD!"** said the nine tails

a large orb of red chakra appeared behind Naruto it took the form of a tall male man with long hair it still was liquid so details like skin or hair colour could be seen it open its mouth and bit down on naruto's neck, chakra seeped into his body and the kanji for oni shinzoku appeared on his back, with two tamoe appearing underneath and above the kanji a circle appeared around the kanji and had six kanji written around they wear: gekido (wrath), Yugo (Fusing), Hakai (destruction), kage (shadow) and asura (mighty).

"**MY SON WHEN I ADOPTED YOU, I BELIVED I WAS MAKING A MISTAKE WHEN I SAW YOU'RE LONELINESS I HATED SEEING THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT I FORCED TO DO CAUSED THE DEATH OF YOUR PARENTS NOW MY SON I WILL SHOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ON THAT NIGHT, THE NIGHT YOU WEAR BORN**" he put his hand there was a bright flash and then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx 13 years earlier

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kushina, as she gave birth to a blonde child.

"Be careful do you want to release the Kyuubi" yelled one of the two sealers.

"Yes, we do" replied Jiraiya

"What" she gasped as the sanin stabbed her

"FARIS!" screamed the other sealer before the fourth hokage killed her to.

"MINATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Kushina

"What I am doing is taking the Kyuubi's power for my own"

"What you can't do THAAAT" she yelled that as her baby was born "you'll kill me"

"Hopefully" he responded shocking her

"what" she let out a grunt as the nine tails chakra began to grow out of her stomach at first the chakra formed as a large blob of chakra rising into the air like a lava lamp, quickly it's head appeared followed by his feet and arms the creature roared as it smashed the fourth hokage out a nearby window, Jiraiya tried to attack the nine tails but it just slammed into him with his arm, the demon grew its tails before becoming completely fleshed out in colour the demon was standing on top of her as if he was guarding her the demon turned to the young baby and removed his umbilical cord he put a bit of his chakra in the baby to heal him and passed him to the woman.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you so cute" she said holding the child to her face, however it was short lived as more ninjas appeared.

"KUSHINA GET OUT OF HEAR" he said as he blasted the ninja with small orbs of red chakra.

she got out of the bad and ran towards the exit, following her was the Kyuubi he turned and blasted out a couple of the support beams as they ran into a tunnel inside the forest after getting the collapsing tunnel was catching up to Kushina but the fox picked up the woman, and ran incredibly fast out running the tunnel in seconds once outside they stopped they had to sit down as Kushina had to get her mind on track and heal herself the Kyuubi helped as well.

"Kyuubi?"

"YES?"

"Why did you help me"

"**Simple I didn't want to be controlled by sum like him, that and out of the two hosts ive had yours was the most comfortable so I couldn't let that slip away**" he chuckled "**also I could understand your concern for your child at one point I had a loved one and we wanted a son but when we wear ready to make a familiar the uchiha came along and after their fight I was imprisoned in mito, I would love to go back but she is surely diseased by now" **he said upset

"I see, I wish that I will be abel to survive this day and raise my child but I feel that isn't going to happen" she said upset

"**Shut up! Don't ever say something like that you're child needs you don't let him down make sure you survive make sure that you can raise him and if you can't and I get sealed within him I swear I will instead" **he said

"you know you not what expected I thought you wear going to be all, teeth and growling Im sorry I didn't think you ware sentient"

"**None taken at least you admitted to it, Mito never said so but she did at first proably because the uchiha used me like one**" said kyuubi

"I don't weather its good thing or a bad thing that he has is father's Hair" she sadi

"**Hmph I guess you don't care what I just said"** he said pouting "**so what are going to call him" **

She paused for a moment

"Kuramamaru" instantly shocking the nine tails

"**Really are you really naming him after me?" **she nodded "**well im honoured, thank you Kushina but I ask of you does this make me his godfather" **she nodded

Suddenly the gamabunta appeared within the forest with minato standing on his head

"RUN KUSHINA!" exclaimed the kyuubi causing her to turn around with Naruto in hand and run as fast she could for a wounded ninja.

the kyuubi began to enlarge itself to fight gamabunta, while Kushina ran for her life but was stopped by two ninjas Mikoto and Kakashi, who grabbed the child and began to beat her, enraging the nine tails making him fire a almost fatal blow to gamabunta but gamabunta preformed water bullet preventing it from hitting him, as it blew up the shock of the explosions caused the pair get out of the way while the nine tails just stood wear he was, gamabunta fired several more water bullets in succession which hit their target followed by a water bullet barrage which fired 100 water bullets all at the same time causing the kyuubi to be thrown into the forest minato jumped into the forest, grabbed Kurama and began the sealing process he split the two chakra's into yin and yang and began to flow the first one into Kurama and was about to absorbed the other chain when Kushina grabbed the chakra chain and flowed it into her seeing this the kyuubi let go of his withdrawal and he let her absorb the chakra in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"is that it father"

"**Yes the next thing I remember was being awoken the when we first meet, so then are you angry**"

"No, because that man wasn't my father you are and I want to find my mother"

"**Are still going to work for konoha**"

"Yes because as long as I am hear they will have to suffer with their mistakes" he responded evilly making the Kyuubi smile

"**so then what do you wish to be called while thought you wear called Naruto my memories wear blurred even now im still finding new memories or Kuramamaru**"

"Kuramamaru, because that is what my mother named me after a homage to my adoptive father" he responded smiling for one the legitimate times he really did.

"**I guess I better, shorten it to Kurama**" causing Kurama to nod "**anyway Ive noticed a thing your conversation with the Hyuuga named Hinata" **

"yes, what is it"

"**well I can see peoples souls**"

"Wait what! Can you do that?"

"**Yes**"

"Cool"

"**anyway the way I describe souls are round blue sphere usually with white core, however you have a red soul with a white core progressively being encased in a black ink like substance as my evil takes effect in your body, however the hyuuga girl has a white core and a small spot of black ink showing that there is hatred in her heart**"

"Yeah so?"

"**Take advantage of it, the girl obviously has a crush on you not to mention she has hatred in her heart and the fact that there is** **almost no one in konoha you can trust she will become a great ally**" said the demon making Kurama grin.

Note: so then what do you think this is my first fit with a chapter over 4000 words im amazed that I could write so much, anyway enough of me stroking my ego, so yeah Kurama is going to meet his mother later on but that's like way latter on, there might be lemons later on but ill warn people before they start for those that aren't horny, gay or of the other gender (no offence to those of those groups) also I hope to get back to my fic I think ill write a chap for this fic after I post chapter nine of the other.

don't forget to review the fic also I will have to say thanks to Tsukuyomi11 for the translations :)


	2. Chapter 2: sea of blood

Author's note: hey everybody I hope everyone is enjoying the fic, I will also say that Naruto is going under the atlas of Kuramamaru (shorted to Kurama) for the rest of the fic.

Arc 2: the land of waves

it was a wonderful day In konoha, the sun was shining and Kuramamaru Uzumaki formally Known as Naruto Uzumaki was walking to the bridge wear he and his team members sasuke and Hinata meet to do missions with Kakashi.

POOF

"hey there!" said Kakashi, Kurama looked at the white haired child stealer with killer intent making his skin crawl, ever since he found out that Kakashi was responsible for his mother's death he was enraged at the sight of him he tried his best to keep calm but I couldn't help but get pissed when seeing him trying to be causal to them as if he understood him.

"What do you want Baka!" snarled Kurama shocking sasuke and Hinata

"Naruto there no reason for language like that"

"Fuck off" said Kurama without caring

"well I doubt im going to do that as ive got a new mission for you" making Naruto raise a eyebrow "we need to locate a cat for a woman obviously this is a D rank" he continued making Sasuke and Naruto grown.

Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, while that left Kurama and Hinata together remembering what Kyuubi told him last night he decided to talk to the young Hyuuga.

"So Hinata-Chan, are you getting sick of these D-ranks" Kurama said

"Just a bit" she stuttered

"I think there below my skill I wish we could at least have a C rank don't you think I mean It's a insult that a team consisting of three of the most powerful genin from the rookies are just given D ranks"

"Yeah I guess so"

"So tell me what is your clan like"

"Oh well the thing is" Kurama instantly Noticed her sadness and hatred at the mention of her clan.

"what's the matter?"

"oh nothing Naruto-kun!"

"Kuramamaru please"

"Why?" causing Kurama to worry

"**tell her that the hokage found some old documents about his real name because they didn't know your real name and they only knew you wear a Uzumaki because they found the corpes of your mother with you that or you could come clean" **said the kyuubi,Kurama decided not to take either of them

"Just because I found out something important, I just feel more comfortable when people use that name instead of Naruto"

"Oh okay kuramamaru-kun" making her giggle, which caused Kurama to look at her surprised "what's the matter Na oh Kuramamaru-kun "

"Ive just never herd you laugh before, it beautiful" making Hinata go deep red and fainted.

"Naruto uh Kuramamaru-kun I" she muttered as she fainted.

"HINATA!" yelled Kurama as he cached her, "boy, farther was right she does have a crush" he thought.

After 2 minutes she began to wake up.

"Naruto-kun" she murmured

"Kurama" he corrected

"Sorry Kurama-kun" She said waking up more and more, bit by bit

He sat down on the grass next to her, on the tee he laid her on.

"So wear ware we" he paused "oh yes we discussing you clan" again her head shot down again "Hinata is there something about your clan that upsets you" he asked a bit concerned

"It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"The clan hates me, I can't stand it they give me cold stairs and I just hate it everyone is supposed to look at me and say stuff like she's like her father or mother but they don't it hurt's Kurama it hurts deep, when you little sister is able to beat you when you spar, when your cousin hates your guts and when your father looks at like he made mistake I can't help but get more and more upset, and then I see you" she paused "and then I see you with the same stares pointed at you, and you just look back and stick your tong out or play a prank, while I just look at the floor i" again she paused realising what she had just said she turned to Kurama who was bright red with his mouth open. "uh Kuramamaru-kun" then he fainted.

she giggled a bit at the role reversal.

after 15 minutes he woke up

"Kit, you've done well her soul is breaking down during her conversation" causing him to smile

"Uh so why are you fround apon by your own clan" he suddenly said to Hinata who still though he was asleep making her jump.

"Whuh" she jolted "oh I it's because we'll I wish I didn't have to say this but" she paused "it's because im weak I want to be strong like my father and kind like my mother but I can't be strong everybody in my clan knows it my sister can spar better than me and neji always tells me how im weak and pathetic I hate it I don't know why I don't just yell at them im always to timid to stad up my self im weak im just weak" she started to cry

Kuramamaru was surprised, pinched himself twice but the sat a bit closer to Hinata

"You're not weak Hinata-Chan trust me, you have gentle fist, byakugan and your training with your father you just can't take that many hits, you're not like me I can take tons of hits but it's not because im strong it's genetic from my clan, like your Byakugan if you work on taking more hits then I think you will unstoppable" he said smiling at her, causing her to blush meanwhile the Kyuubi smiled as more and more evil began to latch around her soul.

"good work kit, you've established her hatred let it grow on its own it poke at it every once in a while, to nudge closer to the dark" said Kyuubi smiled

"Oh well I better be going" said Kurama

"NO!" spoke Hinata as she pulled herself to the blondes arm, almost yelling

"What's the matter Hinata" said Kurama grinning.

"I just..Don't want you to go, that all" said Hinata almost completely red

"Well I guess you could come to the ramen shop with me" making the young hyuuga blush

"Oh really" she said blushing

"sure I guess!" said Kurama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

at the ramen store

"Kurama?" asked Hinata

"Yuh?" he asked his mouth half full with Noodles.

"What I said about me clan, I know this I a bit weird but do you think it's the same as being alone. With nobody believing in you or trusting you it almost like nobody's there at all" she asked almost crying

"You're not all alone you have somebody that cares for very much"

"What's his or her name?" he put her hand on her shoulder making her look at him with his big grin

"Kurama Uzumaki" he declared, making her blush to a tomato red.

"It's growing" said the Kyuubi

"Hinata, I have to explain something to you in private please" asked Kurama

"oh sure, im finished anyway" Kurama looked at the Empty bowl and smiled

"come on then" he smiled as they left but it had a sinister tone In it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama's house

Hinata walked into the apartment, the young blonde opened the door for him and closed it, Hinata turned around to Naruto concerned about what he was going to "do" to her, but he just stood there he closed his eyes suddenly Aztec patterns appeared on his body they wear black they emanated from his shoulder and his Kanji mark when the surrounded his body his skin became a bit darker his hair orange and it grew longer his teeth and nail grew pointed and his eyes became red with the white part becoming black, he smiled at her a bit Menacingly.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she fell "what's happened to you, Naruto"

"I thought I should show you instead of explaining, see I have to tell you something you know how im a orphan" causing her to nod. "well it turns out my real father is the yodaine and was responsible for the attack on Konoha 13 years ago, when I born the fourth hokage used it to his advantage and released the nine tails that was sealed in my mother endangering her life and supposedly killing her" making hinata look puzzled "yeah I'll get to that, anyway he wanted the Kyuubi's chakra and separated one halve of it into yin and the other to yang however he was unable to absorb the other chakra and had already sealed the other inside me, after 6 years of being hated I communicated with the Kyuubi who adopted and protected me, he gave me a seal which he named the Oni seal which granted me this power"

"Okay so what about your mum" she said shaken a bit but still surprisingly well composed.

"That's the thing me or the kyuubi have no idea what happened after I absorbed his chakra but she probably died from absorbing it"

"Hmm, so what's this about the Kyuubi being your adoptive father?"

"Well he had protected me previously, and I admired that after that he gave me my Oni seal"

"Oni seal?" she questioned

"**It's a seal I placed on Kurama when I adopted him, it was made out of my demonic DNA and that of some of my trusted friends. it is separated into nine "paths" each had an affinity they wear assigned gekido which gave him a set of exclusive black fire jutsu, Yugo which allowed him to fuse with me, Hakai that allowed him to gain access to several destructive Taijutsu and ninjutsu, kage allowing him to create special shadow clones with elemental attributes and other shadow based attacks and asura which enabled him to create mechanical arms**" boomed a load segmented voice from no ware

"Who was that?" asked hinata frightened

"No need to worry that was my dad I put some of the chakra into the walls so that he could talk to me outside of my head cause it would hurt if we tried to have a conversation" replied Kurama "however my seal has two drawbacks sometimes my father's demonic chakra would over power my better judgement and make me a psychopath the other drawback is that while in my demon form the form im in right now" he moved his hands down his body to demonstrate his transformation "my state would cause my personality to transform I don't use this form often but it doesn't matter because im well a demon"

"You're a what!" she exclaimed

"A demon" he said sadly "let me guess now you're gonna be like holly shit kill him now"

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed "if anything" he head fell to the flour

"What is it"

"It kinda turns me on" making Kurama go red even though you couldn't that well in his oni form.

"Uh bah wha huh" exclaimed the Uzumaki Heir

"You look so cute when you're confused" she chuckled

"Hinata, are you feeling okay"

"Yeah why"

"Ive just never seen you laugh so much"

"im a bit worried to, I haven't either"

"Don't get me wrong your laugh is beautiful"

"beut…i…ful" she whispered as she fainted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later

"Hiiiiiiinataaaa, hiiiiataa, hinaaataaa, hinataaaa" was the only thing she could hear

"Hinata!" Kurama abruptly gasped

"Huh" she moaned as she woke up

"Hey there, hinata"

"What Happened?"

"You fainted again"

"Did I im sorry Kuramamaru-kun"

"It's okay, you fainted that not your fault"

"Really" which he responded to with a nod

"Hey I want to show you something come with me"

"okay" Hinata said following Kurama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKakashi's training ground

"Here we are" he said to the Hyuuga as they walked to the three kunai target poles. "This is my favourite spot in the whole village"

"I thought it was on top of the hokage monument"

"That's second place, this is where I train with my ability's such as by Hiiro tama, Kage tama, oni tama and smoke kunai" he turned to Hinata who was puzzled she had never had heard of such Jutsu.

"what kind of jutsus are they, ive never heard of them"

"Im not surprised cause I made them" he chuckled a bit "hear ill show one of my favourites the Hiiro tama" he walked over to the middle of the training ground and placed his right arm out in front he closed his eyes and he activated his Oni cursed mark turning him into his demon form, he hovered his left hand out in front of him and started spinning it clockwise summoning red chakra into his palm into the size of a red sphere of chakra it span fast, Kurama put his hand out "ONI!" he yelled as a massive blast shot out from his hand the blast turned the red orb into a blast of electrical energy which had a black base with red emanating from it, the blast shot through a total of 78 trees before it stopped and created a mushroom cloud destroying 16 more trees and small blasts of energy rained from the cloud.

Needless to say Hinata was scared shitless.

"Naruto-kun how, how did you learn that"

"I didn't I made it" he smiled "and I might just teach you that someday so you can take down neji" making Hinata gasp and smiled at the same time.

"Really Naruto-kun"

"Yes"

"Pinkie promise" she said a bit seductively which was Uncharacteristic of her

"Oh Hina-chan was that a bit of sarcasm I hear" he smiled devilishly

"Well then are you going to Pinkie promise or not"

"I Pinkie promise" said Kurama laughing

Both of them chuckled and they stopped beginning to stare of at each other, coming a bit by bit more closer before….there lips met

"Wow that was uh um uh" said Kuramamaru confused on what to say after they broke their lips.

"don't worry Kuramamaru-kun, everything will be all right" Hinata said embracing Kurama in a hug "I won't let anyone hurt you please, Kuramamaru give the strength to protect the ones I love and the ones I hate"

"Who are the ones you hate?"

"Necknvn hyukncdc and farthkotjh" she muttered

"Pardon?"

"Neji hyuuga and farther!" she yelled

"it's okay" he hugged her "I won't let anyone hurt my Hina-chan" as he nuzzled her neck she smiled but still cried into his shoulder.

"Kurama it hurts and I won't stop bleeding, the wound in my heart won't stop bleeding please Kuramamaru, it hurts it won't stop bleeding can you heal it" she continued "I hate this village everyone In my clan thinks im weak like my Little sister's better than me and my cousin who am I kidding I am weak, they are better than me" continuing to cry into His shoulder.

"**Well done, kit you've got her hook, line and sinker it's completely black**" the kyuubi laughed

Suddenly sasuke appears in poof of smoke, giving them a shocked look when he realised she was crying but quickly feel back into his "cool dude/emo" persona both of them look at him coldly giving him a shiver.

"Kakashi wants to meet up at the Hokage's office" then he disappeared

"I guess we better get going"

"Can we stop of by my house, I need some new clothes" she said wiping away her tears

"Actually my clothes need a replacement, so well meet up at the gate to the Hokage's office" she nodded to confirm her understanding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKakashi watches as Sasuke approaches him

"Well there getting comfy" said sasuke as he sat down

"What do mean" questioned Kakashi

"When I came to talk to them they wear hugging" making Kakashi to raise a eyebrow

"has that foul demon spawn corrupted her mind, what a foul and evil monster to corrupt her mind and better judgement" he thought "Minato-sensei, iruka I will kill this child, he is the reason you are dead" he continued in his head.

Out from the distance came Hinata, she was wear a lavender hoodie which was open and a mesh vest and hot pants with a belt and several kunai pouches wear attached to it .

"He has corrupted her, the Hinata I knew would never have worn something like that" he thought.

After she approached them she sat on a bench just outside the door to the hokage's office on the left. Soon after Kuramamaru, appeared wearing a open red and black jacket like the orange one, he had a black shirt on with the Kanji for Oni on it and wore military green trousers like his old ones something they all noticed was his eyes wear Bright red.

"Hina-chan" Shouted Kurama as he rushed to talk to her.

"Kuramamaru-Kun" Hinata said as he sat down next to her

"Kuramamaru?" asked Sasuke

"Im not going to let this get complicated so im just gonna say that's my new name"

Suddenly a chunin appeared in poof of smoke

"You can go in now"

Causing them to enter the Hokage's office, the old man explained that they had a new D-rank but then..

"Uh I don't mean to complain but my teams gone through 40 missions so far I want something challenging or at least something out of the village" complained Hinata making Karama smile and the Hokage raise a eyebrow

"Come to think of it her outfit and Naruto's change of clothes both appeared at the same time plus she's been spending a lot of time with him mayby just maybe" making The Hokage smile "finally he can be accepted by another person of his age" he thought

"Will you show the Hokage some respect, Hinata!" demanded Mizuki instantly he shut up after Kuramamaru gave him a death glare.

"Well I do have this c rank, it's a mission out of the village, it's getting a bodyguard mission for a bridge builder who worried about petty criminals and crocks, that's all"

"Okay well take it" said Kuramamaru "right Kakashi" who looked at him hatefully

"Little demon brat" he thought

"okay but we have one problem"

"What's that?"

"Well see in team 8 last mission shino and Kiba got wounded, of course usually the other members of the team would have to wait for their teammates however seeing as this is c rank and you are doing this earlier than usual, so we are attaching Sakura Haruno temporally to your team as support"

"great we have a fan girl with us" all four of them thought including Hinata and Kakashi

"Bring her in" said the hokage, causing Sasuke to grown

"Sasuke!" she immediately gasped, making Hinata and Kuramamaru grown and roll their eyes, even kakashi was pissed.

"Shut up, Sakura it's obvious he doesn't care so shut up and watch my and my other teammates backs, because if slip up and concentrate on him more than the bridge builder and he ends up dead then I'll gut you myself" the statement was made with no hesitation or mercy that made her stop In her tracks she turned to him with anger in her eyes and also a maybe a bit of sadness.

"You take that back you Bastard"

"Shut up you slut!" he retorted, everyone Including Hinata gasped everyone was aware of Kuramamaru constant advances when they wear children but now everyone watched the same person call her a slut.

"Okay you too cut it out" declared Kakashi

"We'll meet up tomorrow, by the bridge I'll arrive with the Bridge builder and well get going"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they met up at the bridge and so began their adventure to the Land of waves, they began to travel across many roads, Kurama and Hinata stayed together behind the bridge builder while Sasuke and Kakashi stayed at front point while Sakura was walking with Tazuna.

"hey Hina-chan do you see the puddles" smirked Kuramamaru

"indeed I do" she smiled

"Let's go" Kuramamaru used a substation Jutsu on a piece of wood in his bag and preformed the jutsu while Hinata performed the same jutsu this time with a book.

the subs continue to walk without anyone noticing, as they get near the puddles the demon brothers attack supposedly killing Kurama and Hinata.

"NARUTO" sakura screamed

"HINATA" yelled Kakashi

Suddenly two Kunai wear logged into one of the brother's eyes

"What!?" exclaimed Kakashi

Suddenly Kurama appeared in front of the other brother

"Hiiro tama!" yelled Kurama as he blasted the brother with the two kunai in his eyes, meanwhile hinata jumped to the other brother who was distracted by his brother's death to notice her attacking him with a Kunai cutting his stomach open, his guts slithered out of his body like worms and blood covered her Kunai, Hinata licked the blood of the Kunai while Kurama watched with joy.

Everyone just looked at them, jaws open and everything Sasuke was wide eyed, sakura was terrified, Kakashi was angry and Tazuna was absolutely horrified.

"That power what is that power, I must have it if I want to defeat Itachi" thought Sasuke

"Naruto what's happened to you you're merciless and hinata you just killed a person you seem unfazed, what's happening to you two" Sakura thought

"That demon brat I'll kill him, he's too strong that power is not in the right hands I will kill him the next time I get a chance" he thought

"so is that what being a ninja is like eh, just killing without a care and becoming an animal what kind of sick fucks would do that to children" spoke Tazuna who wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Well to be honest, I was killing younger than this on instinct so you should know it doesn't faze me" said Naruto spinning a Kunai in his right hand with one finger

"That's nothing to be proud Naruto"

"First of all did I say of if I was proud of it no, second am I proud of it yes, third its kuramamaru dipshit" said Kuramamaru

"Naruto seriously what's gotten into you im worried" said Sakura, Naruto looked at her with an icy stare

"Why start now" he said smug, turning around sakura got angry and was about to hit him but as she raised her hand Hinata stopped her, putting a Kunai to her neck

"Don't you dare lay one finger on him or I'll kill you" she said activating her byakugan

"Whuh?" she responded

"You two calm down" instructed Kakashi

"Very well" she removed the Kunai and deactivated her Byakugan, she then ran after Kuramamaru and they began to continue.

she could remember the first time she felt stronger in year was only a couple of weeks ago when she beat her little sister, Hanabi in a sparring match ever since she lost to Hanabi months ago. Since she graduated she talked to her older sister like dirt what made her angrier is that her dad let her like he agreed! Hanabi would away make fun of her limited abilities but Hanabi on that day had defiantly crossed the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

four weeks ago

Hinata was on the left, Hanabi right

"You know sis im gonna beat you I always do your probably going to cry to your boyfriend aren't you afterwards" Both Hinata's and Hiashi's eyes Narrowed

"What is she talking about Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend" thought Hiashi

"If she doesn't stop disrespecting Kuramamaru-kun I'll do something I'll regret wait did I just think that" she thought

"Seriously Hinata why do like him, he's a freak you know that he's killed tons of people" suddenly Hiashi realized who she was talking about

"you can't be serious my daughter is in love with the Kyuubi brat!" he thought Bitterly

"You take that back!" Hinata yelled next thing Hiashi could hear was a yell of pain when he looked up from the ground, Hanabi was in the corner of the Dojo whimpering while Hinata stood over her smiling evilly.

"HAI!" yelled Hiashi stopping them, both of them turned around "okay that's enough you are dismissed" Hinata walked out and shut the dojo slide door fast and walked of as she left she smiled as she left to meet Kuramamaru. "so she's seeing the Uzumaki, I can't tell if it's a bad thing or not she seems to be progressing with him still her personality is changing…or is she just showing her true colours" he thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then Tazuna why did they come to attack you"

"Me why did you think they attacked me"

"Because if you think about why would they want to fight four genin and a Jonin without a motive, if it was three and a Jonin they might have got us still they would have not attacked unless they had motive"

"We'll uh, uh"

"This mission is out of our hands now we must go back, when you applied you said you wanted protection from bandits and criminals but these wear b-rank criminals"

"Really? Pretty pathetic if you ask me" said Kuramamaru as he kicked the head of the dead ninja

"Well you see, the land of waves is a poor country a tycoon named Gato" he started soon after he continued his explanation about the poverty, the importance of the bridge and his daughter and grandson after that he begged them to help while Kakashi was uninterested Sakura asked to while sasuke asked he wanted to get some experience, not wanting to put his "star pupil" in the dark he accepted to help the bridge builder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm Haku I believe wear next" said a man with a obstructed face and large sword

"Yes lord Zabuza" said a young apprentice with a hunter nin mask

"Get it done if you screw up e.g. wounded, I'll take it out of your pay check" said the fat dwarf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuramamaru continued to talk with Hinata, sasuke was being nagged and adored by Sakura while Kakashi and Tazuna wear continuing to walk together when the mist rose.

"What the" said Kakashi

"Play time?" questioned Hinata

"Play time" said Kuramamaru with devilish grin

a menacing laugh could be heard from out of no actual known or seen location

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, what a pleasure it's going to be fun snuffing you out of are bingo books" said Zubuza who appeared out the trees to attack them.

Kakashi dodged the almost fatal blow from above, the mist swordsman looked at Tazuna as he lifted his sword but Sasuke tackled him out of the way before Zubuza could cleave him in half.

"get out the way old man" Sasuke yelled as he pushed him out the way

"take this" suddenly Kuramamaru appeared from above with a strange purple and black sphere of energy in his hands "Kage tama, shadow sphere five thousand kunai" he declared as the orb was launched into the man's gut suddenly he felt five thousand kunai slam into his body knocking him back.

"You bastard" grunted Zabuza

"What power! How could such a pathetic pile of shit like Naruto or Kurama or whatever his fucking name is, preform a jutsu like that, no im a uchiha! I will kill this man to activate my sharingan" thought sasuke "You forget about me" he said

"I didn't forget about you I just didn't care"

"Take this!" he yelled as he throwed a large shuriken but Zabuza cached it and throwed it back faster cutting Sasuke's arm and moving towards Sakura but she dodged it thanks to Hinata pushing her but the shuriken his her in the leg wounding her

"NO! HINATA" Kurama yelled he watched as the hyuuga girl get wounded, ran to her but Zabuza attacked him by rugby tackling him, Kurama kicked Zabuza of and got on top of him and grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the eye.

"Aahhh fuck fuck fuck" he yelled as he turned on his back, the Uzumaki ran to Hinata while a hunter Nin appeared and knocked him out.

"who are you" asked Kakashi

"My name is Haku, im a hunter Nin from the village hidden in the waves I have been assigned to find and kill Zabuza momuchi seeing as you have done so I will take his body back to my village, thank you and goodbye" said the gender questioned masked ninja as SHE disappeared.

"Dam it we need to get to them" Kakashi said

"Why?" asked sakura and Sasuke

"Because that hunter nin should have killed zubuza immediately but she didn't there obviously together" said Kuramamaru

"Shut up Naruto it's not like you know what you're talking about" said

"Actually he's right" said Kakashi "now let's go after them" he then moaned in pain as he started to move his body throbbed as he realised he was bleeding

"Quick grab him! My place isn't too far from hear my daughter will be able to care for him" said Tazuna causing Sakura and Sasuke to pick him up, the both looked at Naruto who was healed Hinata

"When did you learn that" asked Sakura

"just from a scroll I needed to get my chakra control down to a tee, so I decided to learn how to heal, anyway let's go" he said before jumping of, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but notice his growing changes in skill and personality.

"Let's go Sakura"

"Sure" she said chewing on her hair as they walked forward with Kakashi in hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your supposed to be demon right how pathetic" said the fat midget

"Do not talk to Zabuza like that or I'll kill you" she said

"Haku don't, we need the money" said the wounded Zabuza

"Zabuza" said Haku

"Don't worry Haku a got a good slice at him if his not dead he'll be out of commission for a while, that gives us time to replenish are strength"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Tazuna's house

They had just arrived there was Tazuna's daughter and grandson, they passed Hinata and Kakashi to Tazuna's daughter and she started to heal Kakashi while Kuramamaru healed Hinata, he was worried at first he didn't know whether healing her with the Kyuubi's chakra might be dangerous but he did so because it healed her faster.

A day later Hinata was mostly healed she regained her ability to walk, talk and pick things up but she wasn't ready to fight anybody, Kurama made sure she was okay every half an hour and was very worried about her something that Sakura had picked up on.

Kakashi told them to train by walking up trees but to everybody surprise Naruto and Hinata knew how to do so, this burnt up the uchiha and sakura didn't like it when sasuke was showed she understood that the hyuuga would have known but she didn't like hearing Kurama's constant insults about sasuke's lack of skill.

Everybody tried to befriend the young boy Inari but to no success, he would often just look at them say something about hero's not existing and run of to cry in his bedroom, Kurama would often grit his teeth and tried to smack him but one day about 1 day before Kakashi was active.

"hey there sasuke" said Tazuna's daughter

"You like you've been fighting a small baby bear" said Kurama

"Shut up loser"

"o why so techy, uchiha" said Kurama smiling to show it was a joke

"Shut up"

"Dude calm done it was only a joke" said Kurama

"both of you are going to die, why do try to believe you're going stand a chance against Gato, he'll find you and cut you open and skin you like deer" said the ghostly distant Inari, causing both of them look at him even Sakura and hinata who had just entered.

"And how would you know that!" yelled Kurama

"Shut up you're not an orphan" barked Inari "you never felt loss" he continued

"How would you know weather I've felt loss before, it's not like you had somebody come up to you tell you, they wear your family and then try and murder you!" making everybody shit themselves with fear "it not like you had somebody you considered a brother, a farther try and kill you nor have you been hated by everybody in you village" everybody looked at Kurama horrified at what he was saying, "we'll have you!?, huh answer me" yelled now more Animalistic than a rabid dog "ive suffered more than anybody hear" sakura was about to interrupt on Sasuke's behalf "you have no idea how much pain ive gone throw because of my father's sin he caused me so much pain all because he wanted more power for himself! All I want do is kill him but the fact is his probably already DEAD!" he yelled almost screaming hell It was hard to if he was screaming or breaking his lungs.

He then got up and Smashed open the front door but it didn't break and walked out before disappearing.

"Kurama-kun" she gasped as she went over to follow him.

"Wait Hinata" asked Sakura

"Yes"

"Why would you want to help him, he's a psycho he just made that all up" Asked Sakura

"Because, because I love him and he didn't make that up it the truth" she said before smashing her fist into Sakura's face and running after Kurama which made everybody surprised.

Meanwhile Inari just sat there crying like an infant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurama wear are you" she thought as she cased after the Uzumaki heir

"Hinata" she heard a male voice call out, she turned around and there was Kakashi

"What's happened?"

"Basically Inari went and starting running his mouth about being an orphan, which pissed of Kuramamaru he went berserk at Inari and spilled out some very disturbing news"

"like what!" snapped Kakashi thinking it was about the demon

"Well he said he was told by someone that she was his mother but they must have been some sort of ploy to get Kurama alone so they could hurt him" she said almost tearing up

"Hmm" hummed Kakashi even Kakashi thought that was harsh even to the Kyuubi kid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dam it"

SMACK

"Dam it"

SMACK

"DAAAAAM IT"

SMASH, KA-PLONK was all Kurama heard as he punched throw the tree making it fall down

"Well you're not in a good mood" came a female voice from behind him he turned around to see a brown haired woman with a basket

"Oh uh hey um who are you?" he said a bit confused

"My name is" she paused "cho, I came from the village hidden in the waves"

"Oh really, im looking for a man named Zabuza momuchi he's a criminal that must be stopped because im a ninja of the hidden leaf"

"oh okay" she said looking upset

"Hey uh are you okay"

"Yeah I am, say you look familiar are you friends with a member of the hyuuga clan?"

"Yes why and how do you know that she's hyuuga?"

"Well I might have seen you with her in the town centre"

"And what about the fact she is a Hyuuga"

"Well the hyuuga is a bit obvious, still I have to say with eyes like that im surprised she hasn't been killed yet"

"What?!" exclaimed Kurama

"back in my home country, everybody was afraid with those who had Kekkei genkai when I was a child there was a great purge which killed 90% of those who had Kekkei genkai, when I was young i discovered my gift my mother told me never to use it but unknown to us my father watched it from a nearby hill. Enraged he killed my mother and almost killed me until" she paused "I ended my own father's existence" She paused "soon after I was alone and afraid until someone special entered my life and gave me a purpose"

"That's so sad" he said almost crying "Haku" he suddenly turned stern making her gasp she reached for a Kunai "relax I'll wait for my chance to defeat when your fully armed beside It wouldn't be fun otherwise" he paused "besides I understand how you feel"

"Wait you have a Kekkei genkai"

"no not really, but I understand what it's like to have people want to kill you for something that's not your fault" he paused "what im about to tell you is top secret do not tell anyone" she nodded "the Nine tailed fox also known as The Kyuubi is locked inside of me" she looked at him stunned but soon got back together

"I see, im guessing you've been hated because of it"

"Yeah and you haven't heard the worst of it"

"Like what" instantly a pain expression came to Kurama's

"one time when I was three a woman came up to me and said she was my mother, I went with her to a house and with her wear a man and two children the next thing I know is I have been whacked in the stomach, suddenly im the floor coughing up blood I ask the kids for help but they start smiling and start punching me too, then the woman gets a knife and starts stabbing me in the back after a minute I pass out and they left me for dead then" he paused "I felt something over my body the next thing I knew the boy, the girl, the man and woman wear dead, limbs, organs and even skeletons wear missing from there body's and it was at my hand"

Haku just stood there horrified not at Kurama but at the people behaviour she wanted to throw up all she could think of is hugging the boy so she did, then she vanished leaving Kurama alone looking at the floor, unknown to them Hinata and Kakashi watched him until he disappeared, unknown to any of them two pairs of snake eyes wear looking at them to one of which was crying, suddenly all of them disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kakashi had recovered and they wear escorting Tazuna back to the bridge once there almost immediately the fog began to raise, Kurama was left at the house because he was practising on creating a new Jutsu the previous day and was out cold.

"Huh" said sakura

"Hmph" sniggered Sasuke

"Come out Zabuza" Yelled Kakashi

"I wish Kurama-kun was hear" thought Hinata

A dark laughter could be heard "oh Kakashi how fun I can't wait to spill your blood on my sword" he laughed

"Didn't you already do that?" asked kakashi

"No that was Haku, how do think you didn't notice she paralyzed your pain so you would move around more and bleed faster" he chuckled

"Bastard" he paused "sasuke stay with me, Hinata activate your byakugan and Sakura stay by the bridge builder"

"Right they all responded"

"Byakugan!" she yelled activating her Kekkei genkai causing her to gasp afterwards she say thousand of chakra lines flowing throw the fog.

"you must be surprised Hyuuga the last thing you would think to see wear disembodied chakra veins" chuckled Zabuza

suddenly Water was poured onto the bridge deck surrounding Hinata, mirrors began to erupt from the water and then "it" happened, thousand apon thousands of senbons rained down onto her cutting her, slicing her she couldn't do anything her body was be subjected to a fast and immense pain over and over again she tried her best to avoid the senbons but they would always hit her. She screamed in pain but no one helped they wear to busy.

Meanwhile Zabuza was fighting Kakashi head on he had summoned one of his ice golems to fight Sasuke, they wear large silver back like creatures that consisted of nothing but ice and wear masters of ice jutsu and water jutsu, While Kakashi and Sasuke thought this was a pathetic attack as Sasuke had the fireball jutsu the creature could counter them with ice and water Jutsu and could regenerate it's wound from the melted water and the water in the mist making it have not only a unlimited amount of water for its jutsu but also faster to regenerate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKurama had just woke up, he walked into the living room wear Inari was watching the TV.

"Where is everybody?"

Suddenly Inari mood changed "getting themselves killed" he coldly replied

"Im guessing there at the bridge" he said as he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama got there and immediately found the mirror's he peaked inside but wished he hadn't inside he found the injured Hyuuga bleeding half to death, he ran after her immediately and looked at her wounds but her eyes wear closed suddenly he felt rage consume his mind his seal began to spread across his body the lines covered his body, his blonde hair turned a Kyuubi orange his skin became a bit darker and his eyes transformed the white of his eyes became a solid black while his eyes became slited.

"What this power, this must be the Nine tailed fox" she exclaimed

"Im gonna kill you" he yelled

"What happened to him he's totally changed from the boy I meet yesterday" she thought

"take this" he jumped towards the mirror she was in, but she jumped to another however he grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground making her unconscious, the Kekkei genkai deactivated making the mirrors smash. Kurama was on top of Hinata body he didn't care if his chakra had adverse effect he just wanted her alive and began to heal her after two minutes nothing happened other a few grumbles that made him relived.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke wear kicked into view by two figures that could not be seen until they appeared into focus one was the inhuman golem the other was Zabuza, Kurama put out his hand and began to spin with the other hand the chakra grew and grew until it had become a orb of yellow and black chakra.

"Kage Tama! alternate form!" he yelled slamming it into the golem arrows began to surround the body of the golem before surrounding it completely and then disappeared the golem blue eyes became yellow suddenly the Golem began to attack Zabuza it resisted but still attacked him, Zabuza was forced to cut him in half making the golem cryogenic blood come out freezing his sword and smashing it too bits.

"Dam!" exclaimed Zabuza suddenly out from the fog came Kurama with a Hiiro Tama In hand he put out his had forward, before destroying and Murdering Zabuza the blast ripped the skin of Zabuza revealing his mussel before that was ripped off and all but the skeleton remained, blood splattered every ware as the skeleton fell to the ground.

"Well, well looks like the demon of the mist was all a sham what a pathetic pile of shit" said Gato surrounded by his men

"Fresh meat, how fun"

"What!?" gasped Gato

"Your blood won't taste good but I'll put up with it for now"

"Huh"

Suddenly the orange/blonde haired Uzumaki heir ran towards them and slammed into two guys punching them in the face before smashing their heads together, then two chakra tentacles appeared out of his back they latched onto a man and ripped his head off they then cut of fifth teen other guys limbs of, he turned and extended 2 more tentacles they lashed out killing more people the red aura that was growing on Kurama created two tails which wear attacking people.

"**Strip the flesh**" a demonic voice boomed suddenly a large chunk of red chakra stemmed out of his back, too hands came out from each side and a fox head appeared it looked like the Kyuubi the demon roared and killed everyone but Gato, he walked up to him the fat midget pleaded for his life when the kyuubi chakra body grabbed him and eat him his body burnt up inside the kyuubi body from the chakra strain.

"Farther help me" pleaded Kurama as he fell onto feet, the Kyuubi started to hug him as the seal began unspread and went back to normal the kyuubi soon disappeared after Calming Kurama.

After a while

"Hinata" he exclaimed as he ran over two her

"Kuramamaru-kun" she muttered

"oh thank Kami your alive" he said almost crying

"I don't feel so good" her eyes turned a bit purple but then went back to her pale colour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days and Team 7 wear on their way home Hinata had been healed, Tazuna was protected while they wear still there and Haku was take with them to konoha.

Coming soon Act 3: the chunin exams arc Part 1

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I mean 7000 words jesus I had no idea I could write so much not to toot my own horn or anything, so yeah the next part will be the begging of the chunin exams arc so this is going to be the first two tests before the next part which will be chapter 4 which is going to be the tournament and invasion, the whole purple eyes thing with Hinata will be put in details in a couple more chapters anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

Also I have to say that Naruto is going to be called Kurama from now on the only reason Sakura called him Naruto was because she didn't know, Kurama and Hinata are going to be over powered later on.

Finally I like to say that in my last chapter I nicked a bit from Brown phantom but I wanted to use that to feather the plot of my own anyway you should check out his stuff as well. : )


	3. Chapter 3: mothers

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

Arc 3: the chunin exams part 1

it had been several days since they got back from back from the land of waves and Kurama was resting up, Haku had been placed as a nin for team 7 during c levels and above but wasn't allowed to do petty tasks because of her background. They wear still checking out her loyalty to konoha but the only one she thought she had any loyalty to was Kurama, she understood his pain for something that wasn't his fault though Kurama made sure it didn't get into "that" area because of his relationship with Hinata.

Hinata was getting stronger by the day, her chakra reserves wear growing thanks to experience and she learnt new jutsu including the gentle step twin lion fists, her medical skills wear increasing after Kurama taught her how heal. She began to learn how to heal increasingly more dangerous wounds and create cures and medication out of leaves, needless to say she already a good medic nin.

Kurama Uzumaki formally known as Naruto Uzumaki had learnt how to control his seal more unlocking a third state known as Gekido state. Each of the marks of his seal allowed him to go into a different form this allowed for different Jutsu to be used and change his affinity. his newly unlocked Gekido state once active allowed his hair to grow longer and retain its yellow colour his eyes became more red and his whisker marks grew bolder, this form allowed him to control and manipulate black flames that he could spit, throw and fire. He already discovered his wind and fire affinity and experimented with his fire abilities he discovered he could use his wind and fire to create smoke this allowed him to create smoke release, the abilities wear limited at the moment the best he could do was solidify the smoke in order to create some weapons these included Kunai. he could also now absorb smoke into his body, but in reality he just put smoke cells on top of his existing cells and skin and cloths this allowed him to create kunai at will.

Sasuke's skill didn't change much to his disappointment or rage, he flipped a table once or twice but inside he was even more pissed he was at the level of killing himself to activate his Sharingan but nothing worked, the Pathetic uchiha watched as his teammates grew superior in strength, jutsu, chakra control and more while he was left in the dirt, even Kakashi was pissed at his lack of progress despite learning the chidori they still had superior power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday and Kakashi had just told them about the chunin exam and all had accepted even Haku was included they wear all exited everyone had accepted, they met each other at the correct room not the Genjutsu room and applied afterwards they walked into the room.

"Hey Sasuke" yelled Sakura, all of them groaned expect Haku who didn't understand

"Oh shut up you whore" Hinata quickly yelled back

"Fuck off you slut all you want is Naruto's cock"

"And you don't want Sasuke's"

"Well id didn't hear a denial"

"Hey well guess what at least he likes me" sakura was furious she went into to punch her but then felt a hand on her wrist, the next thing she was new she was thrown towards Hinata who knocked her out.

"Thank Kuramamaru-kun I needed to put that bitch out" making the blonde haired Uzumaki smile

"you're welcome" he beamed back, making her giggle while Kurama chuckled with her, all the other wear quite shocked first the young "timid" hyuuga heiress just knocked out sakura Haruno, second she and Kuramamaru had just giggled about it like it was nothing and third she was FUCKING GIGGLING a spectacle no one had seen from the shy Hyuuga.

"Hi…hi. Hinata!?" exclaimed Kiba, kiba always tried to talk to Hinata but he realised she liked Kurama more maybe that's why he bullied him as a child but he was still always left in the dirt.

"What!?" she barked making him flinch

"It's just" he paused "why have you changed so much" she looked at him puzzled

"I don't know what you mean by changed, I haven't even changed a bit"

"Well actually" started shino, sakura, Sasuke and kiba

"Whatever" said Hinata before she turned around to Kuramamaru dismissing there concern

"Hey you guys calm down" said a Unknown voice

"Kabuto!" yelled a happy Kuramamaru

"Oh hey there Uzu" he replied

"Wait Kuramamaru-kun you know him"

"Yeah I've known since I was a child but he was part of the Anbu adoption program, so I didn't meet him much"

"So why did he call you Uzu"

"Oh that's my nickname, because im from the Uzumaki clan"

"A bit uninspired don't you think?" Kurama just shrugged his shoulders and laughed

"So you want to get some info on your opponents"

"Sure" said Kurama

"Okay then, who" asked Kabuto

"I want to see who the best of my team I also want to see Gaara of the sand's card" he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it had been 4 days since he meet Gaara of the sand and let's just say they didn't get on with the sand nin immediately the only sand nin there that seemed a challenge was Gaara of the sand, what scared the sand nin was Kurama's likeness to Gaara. It scarred them shitless to see a second Gaara walking around, but it might of secretly comforted Gaara and Kurama to know someone else knew there pain.

"Are those sand nin" asked Hinata as they hopped from building to building to ichiraku's

"Wait what?" asked Kurama he said stopping he looked down to the pavement wear he saw three children one he recognized on the ground in front of two sand nin one was a woman with blonde hair the other was a man with black clothing and purple war paint with a puppet attached to back covered in cloths.

"Hey what do you think you doing!" yelled Kurama as he jumped from the roof and smacked the purple war paint wearing one in the face knocking him to the ground causing Kurama to fling himself into the air and land on his feet, "Konohamaru are you alright"

"Yeah Kurama" he weakly said

"You bastard you'll pay for that" yelled an enraged konkoro

"Konkoro stop" said a firm voice they both looked up there was a younger sibling standing on a tree branch with his hands crossed "come on let's go" he looked at Kurama, "interesting you must be Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox"

"How did you know" he asked both of the other stopped and starred "besides I've retracted my name im known as Kuramamaru now!" he announced

"Interesting, the reason I know is that I can feel it's presence within you it's stronger Ive ever felt you've embraced you're hatred as have I, you've a become demon like me" he smiled "I am the host of the one tailed beast Shukaku of the sand I understand your pain Kuramamaru Uzumaki, I find it interesting that you renamed yourself after the demon that made your life a misery"

"Well actually two things, one my mother named me this when I was a child in honour of the demon and two the beast himself comforted my lonely existence by adopting me"

"Mothers, hmm is your mother alive Kuramamaru"

"I don't know" he said angry

"Interesting so why wear you called Naruto before"

"Because my fucking father the fourth hokage minato Namikaze, sealed it within my body after ripping it out of my mother's body and hopefully wanting absorb its chakra and use it as a weapon"

"I believe that you're mother is wanting to meet you" he smiled "soon Kuramamaru you will find your destiny and soon a new family" he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he was a Shadow clone.

"So that was Gaara, why is abscessed about his mother"

"Gaara is adopted, he had the Shukaku sealed within him when we found hm and we took him in, are farther his adoptive father wanted to control the Shukaku from the moment we found him"

"Found him?" he questioned

"yeah 13 years ago there was disturbance in the mountains nearby a small village wear some of our sages rest was attacked by a unleashed Shukaku it was sealed in Gaara everyone was dead and we believed that the creature killed the sealer though we never found any proof"

"Hmmm"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"the three of you easy" Kabuto placed his fingers on two cars they began spin as an profile appeared on the first two they wear Sasuke and Hinata "okay says hear that Hinata is an A with her Ninjutsu B with her Taijutsu and C+ with her Genjutsu she's been on 40 d rank missions, 2 C rank, 4 B rank and 0 a rank or s rank"

"Wait since when did you go on an additional C rank and 4 b rank" asked Sasuke

"After I left the hospital I was only there a day Kurama healed most of my wounds on the way home, so I was fine"

"Argh" was Sasuke manage in his rage

"Next we have Sasuke Uchiha A+ Ninjutsu, C Taijutsu and C Genjutsu 40 d rank, 2 C rank, 0 B, A and S ranks 40 D rank, 2 C rank, 1 B rank and no A or c as expected" he said "Finally Kuramamaru Uzumaki S+ Ninjutsu, A Taijutsu and B Genjutsu 40 D rank, 4 C rank, 6 B rank and oh wow an A rank and hell even an S rank how the hell did you get those"

"Well I may have snuck into the Hokage's office found a few S-ranks and A-ranks completed them and told the Hokage" he smiled "there pretty easy"

"Hell you have Senjutsu score hear as well, you're a C rank but no one else hear can do that instantly makes you a Jonin"

"Well what about Gaara"

"oh yeah S rank in Ninjutsu and A in tai while lacking In Gen with only a c, he's completed 100 d ranks, 30 c ranks, 10 a ranks and 3 S ranks never done any be ranks and adopted son of the fourth Kazekage"

"Interesting" he said Sounding like Gaara himself

"You sounded like him then" Hinata Giggled

"Interesting" he repeated like Gaara making her giggle

"Oh this is interesting you and Gaara haven't come back with any significant wounds" everybody gasped other than Hinata while Kuramamaru just grinned.

"That's bullshit it has to be" yelled Sasuke

"Well I can vouch that ive never came back with a wound" said a stern voice standing behind them was Gaara

"So then you must be Gaara? Im looking forward to facing you" said Sasuke

"The only person I want to face is Kuramamaru Uzumaki" he said pointing at the blonde

"What why would you want to fight a loser like him he has no skill, why would you want to fight him instead of the last Uchiha"

"Because you wear in the hospital for 3 weeks while the Uzumaki was only in there for a day, obviously he is stronger than you"

"what no he's not, I mean if he didn't come back without a scratch then why was he in the hospital" Gaara just shrugged his shoulders and walked off

"Argh" suddenly a door flung open

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS IT'S TIME TO TAKE THE WRITTEN TEST" barked ibiki he quickly went through the rules while some got upset, they began the written test in 10 minutes. Kurama had finished the test and started to take a nap, meanwhile Hinata used her Byakugan to steal Kuramamaru answers she felt a little dirty doing so but it didn't matter knowing he didn't mind. Meanwhile Sasuke just wrote down the answer though he was stuck on number 6.

After a hour and a half they wear told about question 10 and passed then Anko came in fucking up her presentation which made Kurama smile. Then she took them to the forest of death a statement which is quite funny seeing how uncaringly she told them about it and the rules.

"Hmph sounds easy" suddenly a Kunai whipped past his face and a small cut appeared on his check suddenly Anko was behind him with a Kunai licking the blood of his check.

"if you think this going to be easy, then your sorely mistaken" she said with a Kunai to his face all he did was smile what shocked her is when she looked at the cut it was gone.

"What's the matter have you spotted my gift already?" he questioned

"I would hardly call it a gift" she thought but what creeped her out more was his red eyes wear now slited

"Oh you look like you're about to shit your pants" he laughed "anyway my team should go its way, bye" making a awfully pale man smiled he turned to the hooded figure next to him and nodded making the figure disappear.

"Why you little" she started but stopped when Ibiki stopped her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

it had been about 40 minutes since they got into the forest. Kurama was in charge by a land slide and they wear constantly moving suddenly a large snake appeared and attacked them spreading them out.

"Aak" spitted Sasuke as he fell to one of the tree branches.

"Argh" said Hinata as she hit the floor

"Hmph" muttered Kurama as he landed on the three trunk.

"ahh" said Haku as she landed several feet away from them

"Interesting out of the four of you, you landed on your feet" said a pale man

"Who are you, no normal genin should be able to summon!" He yelled

"And you are able to tell that I am using a summon and that normal genin would be unable to perform such a Jutsu, well done Kurama"

"How do know my name?!" he yelled back jumping to the ground picking up Hinata

"Im okay Kuramamaru-kun" she answered as she got up

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"hmm it seems like this Young Hyuuga is a large concern to him" he smiled "I will give her and him the curse mark to bend there will and have them come to me with her natural power while Kyu gets to have her son back" his head suddenly extended and bit Hinata's neck she started to spasm out of control as purple chakra covered her body.

"What did you do to her!" screamed Kurama in utter rage. he grabbed Orochimaru's head and slammed it into his knee, before slamming Orochimaru twice in the face causing him to retract his head, blood poured out of his noose and his mouth.

"Nothing much I've just given her a cursed seal"

"What kind?!"

"What do you mean "what kind"?"

"I already have a cursed mark mine is known as the Oni mark"

"Interesting the one I have just given your teammate is the cursed mark of Hell, im sure she will love my little gift hell maybe she will forget about you and become my apprentices" he said grinning a slimy smile

"You take that back **you** **BASTARD**" Kuramamaru voice became more demonic as his body transformed he grew orange hair and his became more red his finger nails grew longer and turned black he grew a chakra shroud with three tails **"I AM THE SON OF THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, I AM KURAMAMARU UZUMAKI YOU WILL FEAR MY NAME WHEN I SHOUT IT OUT, IF YOU KILL ME YOU'LL CALL IT SELF-DEFENCE IF I KILL YOU I'LL CALL IT VENGANCE" **he screamed as he lunged at Orochimaru but he avoided his attack.

"Now, now if you kill me how will you ever find your mother" said Orochimaru as he smiled with a shit eating grin

"**WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER, SHE'S DEAD KUSHINA UZUMAKI IS DEAD**"

"Not really if you want to find out you must come to Oto" he smiled "there you will meet her"

"**BULLSHIT ONCE I GET THERE YOU'RE GONNA BACKSTAB ME OR TRY AND TORTURE ME FOR INFORMATION ON KONOHA, I'VE READY BEEN TOLD THAT LIE AND IM NOT GOING TO FALL FOR SUCH A PATHETIC LIE**" he screamed red chakra began to condense itself into a ball "**KAGE TAMA**" screamed Kurama as he shot various black tentacles towards Orochimaru who jumped out the way, however his summon did not feer better as 60 shadow tentacles impaled the massive snake to the ground.

"Such power at such a young age" Orochimaru gasped "he could give any of the Sannin a run for their money" unknown to them Sasuke was alive and could see the battle well except the curse mark being placed on Hinata.

"now's my chance" his mind raced "HEAR I GO!" he yelled as he throwed a giant shuriken at him he dogged it but it cut his face making his mask rip off revelling Orochimaru they both gasped while Hinata layed uncurtains.

"**Wow really Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin, huh you're pretty pathetic you know** **that**"

"what how can you just be like 'hey your one of legendary Sannin huh" and shrug your shoulders like you don't care" demanded Sasuke

"**Because I don't**"

"wha" the next thing he knew he just watched Kuramamaru attack the Sannin after a bit he caused the Uchiha to be knocked out from the chakra they wear releasing, after a bit Orochimaru retreated. While Kurama wanted to follow him Hinata being his most important thing in the world needed more attention.

"Oh Hina-chan what did he do to you" he said leaving his demonic form

"What Happened?"

"Oh Haku there you are wear have you been"

"I was attacked by this woman, crazy bitch bit me then I passed out"

"Yeah so much happened I didn't know you left"

"What Happened?"

"Some guy on a snake attacked me and bit Hina-chan I think he was gonna bite me but i stopped him"

"Hina-chan?" she said raising an eyebrow

"What about it" he hissed

"It's just that such a title is reserved for loved ones" she paused "oh I get it she's you're girlfriend"

"WHAT?" yelled Kuramamaru Blushing.

"Ninja must always hide his emotions" she said grinning

"Haku are…are you joking" his flustered state soon turned to a state of embarrassment

"Why are you looking shocked" she asked grinning

"Whatever just help me with Hinata?"

"I'll try my best but I can't be as good as I should"

"Why because im a shadow clone"

"Then wears the real you?"

"She's been knocked out the woman made her faint when she bit her"

"Dam it wear are you"

"By the bank of the nearby swamp ill look after Hinata and Sasuke" he nodded and quickly reappeared with the young momuchi in hand putting her besides the two other, after two hours Sasuke woke up but he wasn't in a good mood. I mean picture this you're a stuck up uchiha with the biggest ego ever you ware top of your class in everything, than the next thing you know the dead-last, the loser, the dobe, the monster, the freak that everybody hates turns around and defeats one of the three kage level Sannin. how would that make you feel well for this particular uchiha pretty fucking pissed. Next Haku woke up when Kurama checked her back he saw a tattoo with three tamoe in a circle what was worrying Kurama was Hinata she was out cold her body spazemed occasionally so that wasn't a good start next was her pained expression and finally he was worried about Orochimaru I mean one of the legendary Sannin just attacked him, sure he was pretty weak but he thought Orochimaru was more concerned with putting the curse mark on Hinata and was probably holding back. what concerned him more is the fact that he said his mother is alive Grimm memories of that family popped into his mind though Orochimaru wasn't one to trust he wondered why he would say something like that though it might have been a ploy to get to betray the village and go to Oto.

The others (Sasuke and Haku) went to try and ambush a squad for their scroll in the meantime Kurama was taking care of Hinata suddenly a group of sound ninjas and leaf Nins appeared there wear six in total and they drew out there kunai.

"Kabuto what are you doing?"

"Sorry Naruto uh I mean Kurama it's just businesses" said Kabuto as he drew his Kunai

"Let me guess you want my scroll"

"Indeed"

"So why don't you kill the sound nins and take there's"

"Because they have heaven scroll and so do we, I already know you have earth scroll"

"Dam it, I don't want to kill Kabuto nor do I want to kill his team but there forcing me to well kill them"

"Zaku go ahead have some fun" said the masked one

"Sure Dosu" he paused "decimating airwaves!" he yelled hitting Kurama he was stunned he was seeing triples no quads he suddenly smacked in the mouth by the ninja and thrown across the floor. Next Dosu attacked him followed by kin the repeated attacks caused Kurama's head to throb he entered Oni form and sent on of his liquid chakra tentacles to kill one of the leaf nins, knowing they wear not expecting a upfront attacked they dodged and Kabuto throw a couple of senbons but they wear useless as he summoned a shroud of red chakra deflecting them.

"Trust me Kabuto they wear useless my last mission and there useless now" he laughed now only seeing doubles.

"Decimating airwaves" Kurama was then thrown across the area "Decimating airwaves" he yelled again injuring Kurama while he was down.

"You bastard"

"Again" blasted him

"Again" blasted him again

"Again" blasted him once more

"Aaaaahhhh" he screamed as he was hit was the third repetitive attack as he fell unconscious

"wait what's this power" they gasped when they looked behind them, standing there was Hinata purple chakra flowed around her in a ghostly shroud she had spiral like marks around the right side of her body and her hair had black streaks in it.

"don't you dare hurt Kurama-kun or" she paused "I'll kill you" she hissed with venom in her tone

"calm down little girl" started on of the leaf nin but the next thing he knew his arms had been removed, Hinata licked the blood of her arms as he wailed in pain hinata turned around to the second nin before driving a kunai into his throat. the others got the message and ran for the hills. Hinata quickly ran to the unconscious Kurama and started to treat his wounds.

"kuramamaru-kun I can't lose you I just can't" she begged

"Wha who are you" he spoke

"What it's me Hinata?"

"Really what's happened to you, you look different you have black and blue hair it looks so pretty" he said reaching out for her head making her blush

"Kurama this isn't time for you to be commenting about my hair save your energy"

"I love you Hina-chan" he said falling unconscious again making her blush

"No Kurama wake up please" but it was no use quickly Sasuke and Haku appeared and found the transformed Hyuuga she turned around to see them instantly she was angry "you, you abandoned him now look what happened" she yelled "if you didn't leave he wouldn't be wounded I'll kill you!" she yelled activating her Byakugan she summoned her twin lions and jumped to them however now her lions formed in purple chakra and looked more like tigers than lions.

"What the who are you" exclaimed Sasuke dodging the attack

"Shut up Sasuke! Kuramamaru hated you, you wear so stuck up for your precious clan what if you clan hated you then you wish they wear all dead" he froze realising that her conflicting emotions was driving her mad.

"Hinata wait he's not dead" yelled Haku

"What!?" exclaimed Hinata

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke

Hinata leaped to Kurama her black hair disappeared as well as the spirals on her right side and deactivated her byakugan shocking Sasuke who thought she was someone else.

"He's been wounded but he's gonna be okay"

"Oh Kuramamaru-kun as long as you're okay I'll be fine" she said

"Hmm it's obvious you have feeling for him hinata, I don't wanna be intruding in anything but why"

"when I was young some bully's cornered me and wear picking on me but that's when I meet him he saved me from those bully's" she paused as she smiled "you should have seen his clone at the time it was really pathetic still he saved me I always noted that he looked in the face of danger with such with such courage, When I got older in fact it was only a couple of weeks ago I started to talk to him more he said he would never let my clan hurt me again"

"That must have been before the land of waves mission I overheard that when I told about the meeting"

"What do you mean let your clan hurt you?" immediately she tightened her fists

"my clan always looks at me with such hatred they don't see the next hyuuga heiress they see a screw up that can barely take any punches im so weak but" she paused "Kurama has faith in me and says that one day I will be a strong Kunoichi I must become stronger no I need to become stronger in order to protect who I love" she looked at Kurama with her lovely lavender eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later and Kurama had woken up

"Hey what's going on you guys" mumbled Kurama as he got up though he was instantly floored

"Kuramamaru-kun" yelled Hinata as she lept on top of him hugging him

"Whoa" he yelped as he blushed on the ground it was qrite a sweet scene to watch Haku smiled even Sasuke couldn't help but smirk

"Come on you guys me and Haku Stoll a scroll let's get to the tower" they both nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later

"Wear almost there" said Sasuke

"Come on let's keep on moving" said Haku

"Hmph come on squad 7, let's rock" yelled Kurama letting a bit of the old Naruto out, making them all chuckle

They suddenly barged into the tower with grins on the four face when they discovered that only the suna nins had arrived yet Gaara smiled knowing he finally had some one that was worth his effort while tamari and konkoro wear shocked they wear four of them.

After 10 minutes Neji's team appeared which pissed of Hinata and neji

"How could I the hyuuga prodigy be beaten by that pathetic excuse for a arg" exclaimed Neji but the next thing he knew was Kurama holding him by his throat

"Don't you dare threaten Hina-chan like that or I'll KILL YOU!" he yelled

"Please don't kill him I haven't been able to beat him!" exclaimed a green suit wearing bowl cut with bushy brows.

"Who are you" asked Kurama as he dropped neji who was gasping for air

"My name is Rock lee I hope to become a ninja who can only use Taijutsu" he responded "for the power of youth burns bright within my soul" he exclaimed

"Yeeah" Kurama said awkwardly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 15 minutes team 8 appeared as well as the sound team and the lone Kabuto who was put onto the sound team. Meanwhile in the forest Anko was running through the forest she detected Orochimaru's chakra hours ago but still couldn't find him she also detected a more dark and sinister chakra (Kurama's chakra) she continued until she hear an yell.

"What the" she exclaimed as she went towards the yell when she got there she found a woman with pale skin she had red hair and she had slited golden eyes before they turned into crimson eyes similar like the team 8 leader. "who are you" causing her to turn around she was wearing a red uniform that was similar to the sound 4 with black belt and a black and red gourde on her back filled with napalm.

"ah don't you remember me" making anko look puzzled "princess Anko" Anko gasped

"you, you can't be"

"but I am" she paused "I would kill you but the memories get in the way I have to say thank you for not being like the rest of the village and not attacking my son"

"What since when did you have a child" she asked

"13 years ago on that night"

"but how are alive"

"Unfortunately I was captured and then" she paused "I meet Orochimaru" making Anko gasp

"What are you doing hear"

"Just thinning out the numbers for my son" suddenly her body became black and wrapped away without a trace.

"dam it" said the purple haired snake mistress

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 day later

an day past but nobody else arrived weather it was killed by the woman or just didn't make it either way the Chunin exams had to go on Sarutobi told them the "true purpose" of the chunin exams, Kurama looked around the room he saw team 8 with kurenai, team 6 also known as shika-ino-choji with asura but also saw the sand siblings and baki while the sound ninja had a mysterious woman with purple hair like Anko's, she had purple eye shadow along with purple lip stick pale skin apparently her name was Aki the last team is what disturbed Kurama the most it was the same man who disguised himself as Orochimaru his other two team member wear probably in on it as well.

Kabuto quiet and soon the fights began, the moved to the seats wear they could watch the fights and the large screen the screen start to scan through the names everyone was tense everyone knew toughest ones wear Gaara, rock lee and Neji still no one knew that the former class clown turned psychopathic bad ass Kurama and the supposed 'weak' hinata would dwarf all of their powers.

NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZAKA pinged the machine

"Naruto why did they change his name" thought the mystery woman

"It's are lucky day Akamaru we get the scraps" he laughed as he walked down the platform suddenly Kurama threw a kunai everyone gasped other than the mystery woman and Hinata when Kunai hit the floor everyone noticed the talisman on the kunai, Sarutobi's eyes widened suddenly Kurama was right in front of Kiba who flinched.

"What's the matter pup" smirked Kurama

"HAI"

Immediately kiba found himself dodging blows from Kurama he jumped away making distance between them.

"Whoa what the hell when did you get so strong"

"**LIKE I TOLD YOU INUZAKA I ALWAYS THIS STRONG I HID BEHIND MY MASK, AFTER IRUKA TRIED TO KILL ME NARUTO UZUMAKI DIED**!" he yelled in a crazed and husky voice "**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY POWER IS GREATER THEN ALMOST ANYONE IN THIS ROOM HELL I CAN RIVAL A FUCKING SANINN**" he laughed "**NOW YOU WILL DIE**"

The seal on his neck grew as it covered his body his hair grew longer it and became this time a dark traditional Uzumaki red his body was covered in a strange tattoo and his claws and canines grew longer his eyes glowed red and the white became black this was stage 2 of his seal Gekido causing him to grin.

"He has a curse mark but Orochimaru not has made one like that!" thought Mysterious woman who was disguised as Aki

"Gekido state fire style kage flame jutsu" yelled Kurama suddenly a ball of black fire like the grand fireball technique was lunched out of Kurama's mouth like a seething dragon filled of darkness and hate, Kiba was scared shitless but he managed to dodge the attack as the fire inflamed a wall.

"What how did he do that!" yelled Sasuke who was enraged as a non-Uchiha had such a powerful fire style, the overzealous uchiha had forgotten that not everyone had to be an Uchiha to use fire style.

"Attah boy Kurama kick his ass" said Hinata as he beamed a smile to him, the mysterious woman as Aki

"Hmm she seems to like him I guess I won't have to kill hem"

"What" yelled Kiba Was the only thing he could say as two large chakra arms grabbed on to him tightening his grip on him from his back, Kurama put his hands under him blue and red bubbles flew out of him and wear fused and merged together Sarutobi gasped as he realised he had summoned the Kyuubi's chakra.

"STOP HIM, STOP HIM FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP HIM" yelled Sarutobi, Kakashi and asura jumped into action while team 8's leader stood there frozen remembering the technique, yet it was too late the blast was fired a Kiba was killed the shockwave knocked Kakashi back as well as Asura.

The smoke began to Clear and there was a massive creator wear Kiba once stood all there was now was blood, flesh and bone.

"Karma's a bitch" said Kurama deactivating his seal.

"You Bastard!" yelled Kakashi and kurenei who attacked him throwing blows at him Kurenei attacked him with an s level Genjutsu but the Jutsu didn't work meanwhile Kakashi tried to punch him.

Kurama thenn Knocked out asuma and Kurenai before doing the same to Kakashi before poofing up to a balcony, Hinata looked at him with a evil smile and kissed him on the check making him blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama had been apprehended he wasn't going to be thrown in prison nor would he receives any punishment but he was told he had to leave the stadium doing so they took him to a room gave him a chair a table and some lunch and left looking the door.

Kurama just put his head down on the table after finishing the bowl of Raman and put in a corner so he could lay his head on the table when suddenly a woman began to seep throw the locked door, Kurama instinctively leapt out the way and prepared a kunai she was seeping out slowly but the moment she was out of the door and stopped seeping she suddenly appeared in front of Kurama deflected the kunai in his hand took his pouch and threw it away before…hugging him?

"Wha, wha what are you doing"

"I'll explain everything but I need a moment"

"Get of me you're not my mother" he said shoving her of, instead she smiled and deactivated her henge showing him her bright red hair.

"Yes I am"

"What!?"

"Im your mother"

"Bullshit the last time anybody said that was when that family tried to kill me get away from me you're not my mother!" he yelled "what's your name anyway"

"Kyu Uzumaki"

"Well my mother was named Kushina didn't skin that pale just go away" he yelled

"Hey what's going on" said Anko "wait it's you"

"Hmm do you know this woman Anko?" asked Asura who was accompanying her

"Yes I do" but before she could finish Kyu attacked them with her snakes making them get knocked out suddenly the woman disappeared.

"What the hell was that" said Anko out load as she got up

"that bitch said she was my mother" as he put out a hand to pull her up which shocked her a bit after watching the same child that murdered a 13 year old boy in cold blood he seemed to be quite polite even if he did just curse in his last statement.

"Thanks" she paused "what your name again" she asked

"Kuramamaru Uzumaki" making her eyes widen she connected the dots just then she realised the encounter with her previous sensei was the mother of the host of the nine tails It all made since yet still she couldn't help but notice how she revealed to her children as sons.

"Do you have a Brother or anything?"

"A brother no why do you ask"

"Oh no reason"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Hokage-sama I have urgent news" said Anko

"my former second Sensei has returned I believe she is after Kuramamaru"

"Who?"

"The Uzumaki"

"Why did you call him that?"

"He said that was his name"

"Interesting still I am forced to keep the chunin exams open maybe we can lure her out during the Finals"

"Yes lord Hokage but I also request something"

"And what is that"

"After Kakashi got out of hand and tried to kill Kurama I Believe that I should start training him"

"Oh really" he responded "why is that"

"well I just feel this urge to help him he has a lot of talent already but I could teach him Taijutsu and Genjutsu as well as Summons of which he lacks"

"Very well you will start his training during the break between the prelims and finals" she nodded as she poofed away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hinata saw Kurama as he approached the stand and hugged him while he hugged back, Sasuke looked at the pair and raised an eyebrow while Haku just smiled.

"so what happened?"

"ino and sakura had drawn, shika, temari, konkoro and dosu won the only ones left are me, hinata, Gaara, rock lee, neji and some guy I don't care about named yori anyway the screens about to get started"

HINATA HYUUGA VS NEJI HYUUGA pinged the large screen. Instantly the two Hyuuga smirked evilly as they both jumped down and landed on their feet.

"Hmph pathetic heiress" said the smug Neji making Kurama growl

"Shut up you fucking rat" shocking him while Kyu smiled

"Wow she's seem pretty tough" thought Kyu

"HAI"

Immediately they ran to each other Hinata dodged several blows from Neji while she activated her Byakugan, she jumped out the way of his eighth blow to activate her twin lions which shocked Neji as he had not seen them before. She ran towards him landing two relatively powerful strikes on his body, he swiped her feet under making her land to the ground but she jumped out the way.

"that jutsu that supposed to be for chunin" he chuckled "I guess are timid hyuuga heir has a ace up her sleeve well I let you have a look at mine" he said resting into his gentle fist stance before his activating Byakugan he ran towards her "64 palms!" he yelled before striking her multiple time darting her around like a pinball.

after the jutsu was complete she stood there wounded but hurt almost all of her chakra points wear blocked.

"I won't give up *huff huff* not until *huff huff* I prove to him *huff huff* im truly strong *huff huff*" said the panting Hinata

"Why, why would you go so far for him?, he's a monster! Don't you know that!" he yelled

"Silence" she yelled "don't you dare call Kuramamaru-kun a monster he's anything but and if he's a monster than im monster too" she said "and now you threaten him I want to prove that im strong enough to protect him and the others I love like my little sister and Kuramamaru-kun" she said throwing some punches.

"the problem is Hinata no matter how much you try you be doomed to failure" he said blasting her in the gut she flew across the prelims arena floor before flipping over and being knocked out cold.

"Im sorry *cough* my Kurama *cough* maru *cough* Kun but I can't go on".

"Hinata!" yelled Kuramamaru as he jumped to her even though she was across the room and he was from 50ft balcony making everyone, he ran to her and sat on his knees.

"Don't worry" she will be okay said a medic nin

"You" he turned to Neji "just you wait neji hyuuga IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he exclaimed with pure venom in his tone.

"Okay you two settle down" said hyate

"Fine" they said simultaneously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GAARA UZUMAKI VS ROCK LEE pinged the machine, Kurama, sasuke's and rock lee eyes shot open.

"wait you two are from the same family, but you a sand nin and you're a leaf" asked Sasuke

"well actually wear from an all but destroyed clan" making Sasuke eye widen "see are clans fuinjutsu accidently destroyed the land of the whirlpool and destroyed uzushiogakure they wear spread out and my mother fled to konoha while Gaara's mother must have gone to Suna still im surprised to meet another member of my clan"

Sasuke was speechless not only was the Uzumaki a clan but they wear all but wiped out like his own.

"so then are konkoro and Temari member's two"

"no just me"

"Interesting" instantly Kurama thought of Hinata's giggle and became concerned

Gaara leapt to the ground and faced toward lee, the growing killer intent on Gaara's face scared temari.

"this isn't good"

"why"

"when he's like this he's a monster"

Meanwhile rock lee had been forced to take of his weights

"There just weights what's the difference" said temari

"No their chakra weights the more chakra you put into them the heavier they are"

"So how much do they weigh"

SMASH

"About that much" laughed Kurama

suddenly Rock lee rushed around the tournament but it was no use even if lee gave Gaara a cut lee managed he had to use 8 gates but Poor lee discovered it was hollow meaning the now exhausted lee would collapse anytime soon quickly Gaara latched onto him using his sand and preformed sand coffin which caused the Taijutsu ninja to be incredibly wounded.

"I must kill him" said Gaara but Rock lee's sensei might gai stopped his attack his head started to throb while Kurama's head throbbed to just a bit as well, Gaara began to yell about his mother before he calmed down and walked away.

Afterwards Sasuke won his fight with the yori and they began to leave but as they left the hokage appeared before Kurama and asked to have a word with him.

"Naruto I know that you're very strong but there someone who would really like to work with you on your jutsu with you her names Anko mitarashi she wants to become your teacher and sensei while during the break" Kurama eyes widened he was going to correct the hokage on the fact that his name was kuramamaru but he didn't know whether or not he was in on it and second he was too excited about learning from the snake mistress of konoha Anko mitarashi herself.

"Are really that's really cool" he said

"You will meet her in the morning at the training ground wear kakashi usually trains you" causing Kurama to chuckle "what is it"

"Nothing really just the idea of Kakashi teaching me anything pretty silly anyway what happened to him"

"Kakashi has been taken to have a psych evaluation and 30 day discharge from duty along with asuma and Kurenai"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" as he watched Kurama run off into the distance after Hinata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kurama arrived and sat down quickly Anko appeared

"You got her fast"

"Im half an hour late"

"Well im used with Kakashi being late for 2 so your pretty early for me" making her chuckle

"Okay so then you're Kurama correct" he nodded "well my name is Anko mitarashi Im gonna be your new master/sensei from now on okay" he nodded "today im gonna try and teach you how to summon and if you get that down I'll be able to show you how to preform hidden shadow snake hands" making him beam a smile back on her if anything made him happy in this world it was trustful people, Hinata and learning new Jutsu his chakra control had improved radically since the land of waves hell it was incredible before he knew initially how to manifest and control chakra so this was going to be easy.

"So how do I do it"

"well first you need to sign this scroll" in a puff of smoke a large scroll with summoning Witten on it was shown, Kurama unrolled the scroll to see several names: Orochimaru, Anko, Kabuto and Kushina Uzumaki which shocked Kurama.

"How the hell is my mother's signature hear"

"Huh wait is this Kushina person your mother"

"Yeah"

"that can't be you wear orphaned by birth but this signature appeared last year"

"WHAT!"

"well maybe it's coincidence"

"yeah" he said "though when I think about that woman said she was my mother and Orochimaru did mention her still I don't believe my mother is alive I mean I know Uzumaki life span and resistance is massive and all but I don't think having a biju's chakra taken out and then back in wouldn't kill a host" he thought

"Just write your signature in blood" which made Kurama raise an eyebrow but quickly bit his thumb wrote his name and the scroll then rolled itself up before dispersing.

"okay now all you have to do to summon is take a bit of blood just bite you thumb and slam your hand on the ground and put chakra into it remember the more chakra you put into it the larger the summon will be"

"okay" he said before biting his thumb

"You don't have to bite you thumb again it should already be bleeding"

"Actually it was all healed dang it now ive got to bite it again"

"What let me see" he showed her and to her amazement was completely healed

"anyway let's do this" he said before biting his thumb slamming the ground before summoning MANDA!

"**who summons me, oh hello Anko your sensei's been pain in the ass bit what do wish me to do**"

"I didn't summon you he did" she said pointing to the blonde

"hmm, and who might you be"

"my Name's Naruto Uzumaki" causing the Snakes eyes to fly open

"you must be Kushina's child"

"huh what do you know about her"

"**that she is your mother and is working with Orochimaru apparently from what I can tell she was forced to leave your village"**

"your not lying to me are you"

"of course not im summon wear bound to be truthful to are summoners on panalty of execution"

"Well then I don't know how to feel on one hand I want to drop everything and find my mom on another I want to train and third she's working with that bastard Orochimaru"

"Wait have you meet him?" asked Anko

"Yeah he bit Hina-chan"

"Huh wear is she we need to find!" she panicked

"What's the matter?"

"She has a curse mark"

"How do you know?"

"I have one"

"Oh Can you tell me how to control mine"

"Wait you have one two"

"Yeah but mines from the Kyuubi, it's cursed seal of destruction it doesn't have any side effect unless it's active when active I become a killjoy so I use sparingly my only problem is that im prone to random spasms of killing intent"

"Yeah mine does that to ill teach you how to control it but let's find you girlfriend" she joked at the last part

"Hey" he groaned

"Now now do you want me to teach you" he nodded fastly as they left

"**Hey guys im still hear**" he said "**ah fuck it they don't about me im going home**" he mumbled angrily before dispersing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was resting in her favourite spot in the village…the forest of death hanging out by the chunin exams tower when Kurama arrived.

"Kurama" she said happily "hey who's that?"

"oh this is Anko-sensei she's been training me but she wants to see if you have a curse ma" he was cut off when Anko quickly removed Hinata's jacket to inspect her neck, he couldn't help but grin he noticed Hinata's lacy bra but quickly looked the other way when he noticed Anko's scowl even though Hinata was blushing she was doing her best not to faint.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Anko as she saw what she was dreading their planted on her neck was a mark it was black and had six tamoe around it a kanji for love which was bizarre.

"What's the matter"

"she has a curse mark, this one seems to have a total of four stages from the chakra complex, seal and lock there are several forms of complex's and this one has surpassed even my own"

"what's a complex"

"Well most people have their own chakra network well when a curse seal is made an extra chakra network is made and generates own purple chakra or red chakra in your case they are then connected to your real network, in the first state they are completely unconnected with the chakra network. However if you perform a form of the play possum jutsu and temporally kill yourself then contain yourself in a special sealing jutsu the seal will connect itself to your real network allowing the chakra to flow through your body supposedly farther stages allow farther integration and upgrades to your form however the purple chakra degrades the user's soul to that of absolute evil"

"I see if it wasn't for the side effects I would be inclined to use my seal more often, but I don't want my Hina-chan to go through being well dead" making her blush as he gave her a hug.

"anyway I think we should get back to are training don't you think Kurama" said Anko which he responded with a nod they left but Kurama promised he would see her after he training and tell her about his cool new jutsu and what to expect at the finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

it had been 2 hours since Kurama and Hinata last saw each other and now that Kurama had learned his uber cool Jutsu he was heading off to the ramen bar and he quickly arrived sitting down he said hello to Hinata and ordered a bowl of red miso ramen.

"So then what did you learn?" asked Hinata

"I've learnt to summon snakes and use hidden shadow snake hands"

"So now you have a lot of snake jutsu"

"I wouldn't call it a lot but yeah I have learnt quite a few Jutsu"

"Cool"

"Have you learnt anything?"

"Yep I have learnt 64 palms and I have created a jutsu based of it called protection of the sixty four palms"

"Bit long don't you think?"

"What should I shorten it to?"

"How about just something shorter"

"I guess I can call it 64 palm Tama"

"Sickage"

"Look, Kurama in the finals if you fight neji im gonna tell you a secret on how to defeat him there's a blind spot directly behind the eyes of the Byakugan" she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks that will come in handy if I fight him"

"your welcome Kurama-kun" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder he didn't mind he just eat his 18th bowl of Raman before nuzzling her head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"it seems that we have tricked the Inuzaka clan into letting are sound nin in believing we are going to kill Kuramamaru but in reality we will burn the Village hidden in the leafs to the ground" said Orochimaru as a slick sharp toothed grin spread across his face.

"I hope everything will go to plan but I feel my children will reject me"

"Don't worry I believe if we but give them enough dishonour to their villages there come and be reunited with their mother, Kushina the Kyu sword master of Otogakure"

"Yes lord Orochimaru"

Author's note: so yeah I bet your wondering who Kyu is and her background well you'll just have to wait and see : ) anyway im gonna write the next chapter which well be the finals qnd the begging of the invasion then chapter 5 will be the end of the invasion and the beginning of the Tsunade arc.

Anyway please review the chapter it took me a while to write this one I have Witten almost around nine thousand words anyway I have a idea ive been kicking around for a while for a witchblade fanfiction and bleach and naruto crossover wear Kushina becomes a hollow unable to pass on and becomes a arancar when Naruto dies at the valley at the end she turns him into a hollow and he slowly turns into a arancar.


	4. Chapter 4: invasion

Author's note: im really enjoying doing this fanfic sometimes my friends yell about how many hits they've got even (though have more than any of them) but I always say its not about the hits it about telling a story sure you want it to be a hit but at the end of the day you started to write the story for you own motivations.

anyway I hope you guys like this chapter it's got a rather big death count about 4 deaths in total anyway this chapter will have a really evil hinata moment and a really dark Naruto/Kurama moment I hope you guys will review this fic after your done most chaps take 3-4 days to write and every waking moment is put into these well when im not at school that is anyway it helps when you tell me what you like and won't you don't like.

also im really looking forward to getting Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 full burst I don't have the original so getting this version is gonna be great but im pissed that some of the dlc is left out like the Tsunade swimming suit (im a perv) and I think the dragon ball z costume isn't in it either.

anyway I hope you enjoy the fanfic and don't forget to review it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: the chunin exams part 2: invasion

it had been one long month and Kurama Uzumaki (formally known as Naruto Uzumaki) was practising with his new sensei Anko. at the time he was learning how to preform many hidden shadow snake hands. but now he had only 2 minutes before getting the arena quickly he got there and Sarutobi began his speech. Though Sarutobi was told that Otogakure was controlled by Orochimaru by one of Jiraiya's spy's he soon discovered that the "Otokage" was a woman meanwhile The Kazekage also sat with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Konoha

"Alright you know what to do when Kabuto activates the Genjutsu you two will perform your objectives while Gaara activates his Shukaku form"

"Yes sir" Temari and Konkoro said

"Hmph" was Gaara's only response

"Meanwhile I will attack the left wall with the tri headed snake and Manda. Meanwhile Kushina wearing the Otokage robes will Attack Sarutobi till I get there unless she kills him after that she will go and find her son Kurama. be ready for anything even you Gaara Kurama is the host of the nine tails and, while Kushina has given us information on the tailed beasts ability's we still are unaware of the boys abilities" said Orochimaru

"Trust me if you think im scary then Kurama is a Nightmare" Said Gaara freaking them out

"What!?" his siblings gasped

"the anger In his eyes his hate no wonder he's so powerful. his hate drives him forward, he says that the biju that lives within him fathered him when he was child. he told me he does not tell anybody this information other than the ones he trusts. I really hope I do not fight him because even I Gaara of the sand am scared of his abilities" making Temari and Konkoro shudder

"Gaara stop scaring you teammates and get into your positions" they nod as they shushin out of sight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama stood with the other contestants, Sarutobi had finished his speech and now the first match began Kuramamaru Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga. Kuramamaru grinned at this he was hoping to get revenge on Hinata's beating during the prelims. The blonde haired Uzumaki stood at the right end while the girl beating pile of shit known as Neji Hyuuga was on the left.

"HAI"

Instantly the two wear at each other Neji dived in with all ready activated Byakugan but Kurama dodged the attack. He combined his hand and meshed his figures together, so he could slam them into the back of the vaulting Hyuuga slamming him to the ground. He grabbed the Hyuuga leg before slamming him into the ground.

"How could this be, I saw you when you w-wear a-at the acad-acadamy you wear so weak how are you so strong"

"I was always strong I just hid it, I went throw so much pain as child I think only Gaara and Hinata could understand my pain"

"What pain! Hinata is of the main branch she'll away be considered superior" snarled Neji

"Wrong everyone in her clan treats her like shit, they don't see a strong and nice person they see a weakling and it hurts Hinata when they look at her like the way they did to me. Trust me ive had those stairs those cold and hate filled stairs" at that moment Kushina was trembling in rage she wanted to destroy the entire village but she released her rage and calmed before her hidden power was released.

"and how would you know it's like to be me what about me her clan treats me like shit too. ive bean marked with a mark that has forever sealed my fate. how would you know what it like to be marked with a fate you are unwilling to accept!" he said before revealing his cursed mark on his forehead.

"oh wow" he started to laugh "you think you're the only cursed with a mark, how about this one I was marked with a demonic mark and turned into a demon. But was that my fault no because the man I considered my brother tried to kill me" Gaara's eyes widened "you have no idea to be called something so many times that eventually you become it. I wasn't a demon but the demon that was encased in my body chakra warped my body. I don't want to be a demon or hated yet here I am a demon and hated"

'_oh Kurama-kun I won't let this village hurt you anymore, once mommy can hold you again I will never let you get hurt like that_' though Kushina

"Kuramamaru-kun" hinata sobbed

"Why are you crying for him he's a demon he should die" said a stern male voice. Hinata turned around to see Kakashi

"How could you say that"

"simple he's a monster he should be killed"

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Hinata but Haku stopped her from doing anything rash

"Hinata if you threaten him you be put into prison and never see Kurama again"

"Fine but trust me kakashi I hate you, I hate your personality, I hate your pathetic ness and I hate the fact that you hate Kurama-kun and I want to kill you!" she said before leaving

"Why doesn't she see Naruto as a threat, and why does she kill him Kurama" he paused then his eyes widened "Naruto Knows what happened on the night of his birth. About the kidnapping and the orcastrated Attack dam it, I wonder if he knows what happened to Kushina"

Meanwhile in the stadium everyone was half horrified and half sad, some wear horrified at the village's behaviour to him others wear scarred of him as he claimed to be a demon. However Neji was the most scared. Unlike the watchers he could see the Uzimaki's chakra and unlike the normal blue colour it was red, a thick crimson blood-like scarlet red. The demonic presence he saw wasn't the only thing that scared him. First was the bizarre additional chakra complex on his forehead and shoulder but also the seal complex on his stomach.

"What are you?" he stumbled "you're not even a demon, no your something more and it horrifies me to see your foul chakra" he said mortified

"You hurt her"

"What!?"

"Hinata you hurt her, I won't let you hurt her"

"The fuck are you talking about!" suddenly a pair of tentacles with fox like faces appeared on each of them as they stemmed from Kurama's back. They lunched towards Neji but he dodged them. He jumped over them as they tried to perform a second attack, but the suddenly he felting a jabbing pain it was then he found a tentacle that had erupted from the ground latched on his spine. His horrified face said it all then the next thing he felt was his spine being ripped out with his skull out from his ASS. Killing him the corps was spilling blood out from his mouth, organs wear dangling out from his ass and the spin was red covered with blood.

"w-winner Naruto Uzumaki" Said the afraid Hyate, the young blonde Uzumaki left without a word as his red chakra seeped back into his body. the watchers looked upon the young blonde with remorse, hate, horror, sadness, fear, pity and finally distain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SASUKE UCHIHA VS KONKORO

"Uh uh yeah" was all Sasuke could say as he passed Kurama scared shitless

"Heh this is gonna be interesting" konkoro said as he turned to temari and nodded who turned to Kabuto and nodded.

The pair wear standing when Hyate said hai everything was a blur a chidori there, a disguised puppet hear. Either way the pair wear fighting each other at a rapid and rather entertaining pace still they wear now at a stalemate. Sasuke had been poisoned with a deadly poison designed by chiyo only Konkoro had the vaccine and if Sasuke didn't surrender he would die. However the proud or arrogant uchiha decided he wasn't going to do that he was going to take the vaccine and win. However fate was not on his side konkoro had just summoned two more of his deadly puppets and trust me the last Uchiha was having a problem fighting one let alone two. Now the young Uchiha had to give up or die however the incredibly aggressive or stupid Uchiha had continued to fight. Though the poison was taking his toll on his body, it was becoming limped and his stomach and head began to hurt his body started internal bleeding but it wasn't so bad to be life threatening. It was too late all that adrenaline had circulated the venom and now the young Uchiha because of his arrogance was unable to win he was forced to surrender to Sakura and ino's dismay.

"WINNNER: KONKORO" declared the proctor. The audience was stunned the prodigies of the Konoha wear both beaten easily by freaks one was the Uzumaki heir and now widely known demon. And the other while the son of Kazekage, he didn't look much everyone was expecting Gaara to be more powerful than Konkoro even if he secretly wasn't the biological son of the Kazekage. afterwards Sasuke was treated by a anbu for his internal bleeding using a highly powerful healing jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah then it's time" smiled Kabuto inside his mask, before casting his Genjutsu putting the crowd to sleep.

"WHAT?" gasped the Hokage?

"Im feeling *yawn* tired" said a sleepy Hinata

"Wait KAI" Haku said as she de-casted the Genjutsu for her and Hinata

"Huh im all perky now but"

"It was Genjutsu that Anbu is putting the crowd to sleep"

"Look Temari and Konkoro there disappearing along with Gaara why would they do that?" she stopped when she connected the dots.

Meanwhile in the Kage box, Sarutobi was shocked when the two other Kage turned him the female purple wearing Otokage and the green wearing Kazekage began to fight him. He dodged there blows and ran to the roof which was perfect. The Otokage got the sound 4 to create a barrier now Sarutobi was trapped and was facing off against two powerful kage.

"Finally revenge is within our grasp" said the smiling Otokage to the smug Kazekage

"I must ask, who you are?" asked Sarutobi

"My, my Sarutobi have you have gotten forgetful, well then allow me to show who I really am" she said as she ripped the veil over her face reviling the face of Kushina Uzumaki!

"What!" he gasped "why"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave Naruto!"

"who?"

"Kushina, Naruto you're son"

"I only have two sons and neither of them have that name"

"How can you say that, you left Naruto to fend for himself and now you pretend like he doesn't exist? Don't you understand Minato died placing the nine tails inside him?"

"Wait" she paused "you mean Kurama"

"Huh" said the confused Sarutobi

"I've figured out my child is named Kurama you must have named him Naruto"

"Well none of us knew what you wear gonna call him so we named him Naruto after Jiraiya's book at the time. But why have you called him Kurama"

"Correction I called him kuramamaru after the nine tailed fox that lives in him and me"

"in you?"

"yes when minato attempted to control the nine tails he spit it in half, I absorbed the other half and once again became a host of the nine tails but this time it was different this time I died"

"What!"

"I was mortally wounded and then I bleed out that's when I died, luckily Orochimaru was hoping to gain information on the current situation and then he found me. it was took 4 weeks for me to recover most people would have died or been hospitalized for at least 3 months, but of course my Uzumaki vitality allowed be to recover faster. When I woke Orochimaru told me about what had happened and that there was a blood barrier around the konoha set up by kakashi, not allowing me to get in or out. However when Kurama had his mission in the wave the barrier, was shut off because Kurama was genetically recognised as me by the barrier trapping him I was able to slip in"

"Why" he paused his hat shading over his eyes "why would you work for scum like Orochimaru!"

"Why would you be friends with scum like Danzo"

"What?" questions the confused?

"it was him" she paused as she clenched her fists "it was him who made me suffer, it was him that took me to Orochimaru"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 Years earlier

"Ha ha ive got it" said Kushina as she grabbed the red chain and drove into her stomach.

"No!" yelled Minato, he watched as the chain representing the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed into her body and fell back dead. "Dammit fuck fuck fuck" he roared "and now this is it im going to die because I had to use dead demon" he said calming down but pissed off he felt his chakra been eaten away by the shinigami as his chakra fell to zero.

2 hours later

"it seems that he died from chakra exhaustion" said Jiraiya grimly "though we don't know where Kushina is maybe she was killed in the rampage" he suggested making the old man's skin crawl.

"ANBU!" in poof to anbu appeared

"Yes sir"

"Find Kushina Uzumaki and if she is injured take her to the hospital" he paused "if not take her to my office"

Meanwhile in Danzo's office

"ah good so you have captured Kushina Uzumaki, fantastic we will have to get rid of her if I wish to make her son a member of my ROOT ANBU"

"Tut tut Danzo I do not understand why you are so hasty to get rid of such a interesting subject" said a snake like and slimy voice as a man appeared behind him. the man wore some sort of brownish clothing and a purple rope like belt, he had white skin and golden eyes with unnatural slits in them along with long black hair that made him look like Michael Jackson or ozzy Osborne. (PS ozzy Osborne's a bad ass)

"Ah Orochimaru so you've arrived I have the documents I believe have brought the child with the Kekkei genkai" Orochimaru nodded as he grinned "well then im guessing you interested with this red haired woman hear from previous statement" Orochimaru's grin enlarged after he said so "well the I guess you can take her for your experiment in need to get rid of her for my plans so do what you wish"

"thank you indeed, I hope to conduct research on Uzumaki clan vitality" he said before nodding and disappearing into the shadows of Danzo's office with Kushina over his shoulders.

Four hours later

it had been four hours but now but now the snake Sannin had left the village with his two accomplices, two Otogakure nins and wear now coming up close to rice patty country. They had stopped to make a camp and treat Kushina's wounds a second time after 3 minutes of healing and an injection she woke up.

"Where am I, huh" she paused then her eyes widened as she identified the headbands "ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" she repeated terrified.

"Hold on Kushina we don't want to hurt you"

"Bullshit you're fucking sound Nins, you're probably gonna use me as breeding material or something like those kumo bastards"

"What!?" one of them gasped.

"Look we don't want to harm you, are kage wishes to speak with you alone"

"Uh okay it's not like ive got any choice" they nodded and left the tent, then the infamous snake Sannin Orochimaru appears with his Otokage Robe on. "Wait holy fuck!" she gasped "you're the Otokage" he nodded "then why are you hear, im sure that you have better things to do than kidnap me"

"Kidnap?" he questioned

"Yeah didn't you kidnap me for one of your experiments?"

"Well first Danzo gave you to me as payment for giving him a user of a Kekkei genkai."

"What konoha wouldn't do that!?"

"Really? I heard they used your son to imprison the yin half of the kyuubi no Yoko?" he questioned making her eyes widened

"My son wear is he, wears Kuramamaru!" she gasped "I need to find him" she yelled as she tried to get up.

"Calm down the fact of the matter is that your husband has just tried to kill you and that the village will probably attack you when you get there. Danzo said that he was going to get your son into his ROOT ANBU however I have made sure that I will have a spy in there to prevent the indoctrination of your son. however I have discovered that Kakashi Hatake has created a blood barrier no longer allowing anyone of the Uzumaki clan out or in. until someone from your clan tries to enter or Naruto's first outside ninja mission is started it will be active or if Kakashi dies"

"So I won't be able to see my son"

"Pretty much"

"Than what do want me for, you said that Danzo is supplying you with information and that you had spy's so I can't give you anymore. You can't use me as a hostage seeing as I would be killed anyway and only other thing I can think of is being an object of your experiment" she said expected an evil grin from the snake Sannin that was towing over her she got a legitimate smile in return.

"Ah Kushina how you are a surprise your smart but do not listen to all the tales they tell you in the leaf village. However the fact of the matter is that im dying Kushina and I need to have an apprentice"

"Wait you want me, why on earth would you want me ive only had 3 A-ranks and no S-ranks, my chakra control is terrible"

"first Kushina you're a Uzumaki you have incredible vitality, second you have to much chakra that's why you have really bad chakra control, third you have your yellow chakra and fourth you have greatest advantage you are the host of the yang half of the Kyuubi"

"Wait I can't be it was" memories flashed into her mind "taken" she paused "out"

"Indeed it was but you pulled it back into your body and then you died"

"WHAT!" she yelled

"However with a rare defibrillator Jutsu we wear able to restart you're heart before fixing your wounds and healing your injuries with standard healing jutsu. anyway what I am proposing is that when I inevitably destroy Konoha I will help you find your son" she had to think about but it was actually pretty easy she had three options she could disappear though she might have been killed by the Oto nins. Go back to konoha and get killed or she could become strong and reclaim her son. Suffice to say it was pretty easy she was going to become stronger to find her son.

"Yes what else am I supposed to do get killed or forget about him never im gonna become stronger so I can save my son from that disgusting place" making Orochimaru grin.

"Well then Kushina-Chan I guess we better get to the Otogakure, once there I shall gift you will enormous strength"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 years later

"I see well Kushina I can"

"shut your mouth you piece of shit, it's not only the fact I was forced to abandon my son but the fact that you kept him back you stopped him from learing if it wasn't for the Kyuubi my son would probably be talentless"

"your wrong" making Kushina eyes scowl "Anko mitarashi had become his sensei"

"Really" she gasped no doubt she was happy that he had already been taught by the ways of the snake by the young purple haired Kunoichi. Along with the fact that she didn't have to kill her "that's good then I won't have to kill off my old squad member and student" she paused smiling "however I still have to kill you I swore that will burn this town to the ground" she once again paused " for Orochimaru-sama"

"Is anything wrong with him?" questioned Sarutobi

"He's dying of an incurable illness" making Sarutobi eye widen ever so slightly

"I see still I can't let you destroy the village! I won't let you if it kills me there are so many young souls hear" Kurama with Anko, Kakashi with Sasuke, kurenai with sakura, guy with rock lee, hiruzen with Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya flashed into his mind "there are so many people with connections" kakashi with Minato, him with his pupils, Anko and Kurama at the ramen bar, Mikoto and Kushina, Anko and Orochimaru and him with the first and second hokage "I won't let those memories die" he said as he summoned enma which turned to a large poll and ran towards her. "Especially from someone who was once I bright young Soul" he yelled but whimpered out soul, as he smashed it on the ground which she dodged the pathetic attack. "But now you're as corrupt as much as Orochimaru"

"Yet you don't stop to think that your village made me this way" she said as she landed on her feet "face it Sarutobi you're village makes monsters like me Orochimaru, me, madara, Danzo" she paused "Kuramamaru"

"what you call you son a monster" he yelled

"Did it sound like it was a bad thing?" she questioned "being a demon was the best thing that happened to me"

"what how can you say that"

"im not the jinchuriki of the red nine tails, I am the host of the dark nine tails a dark more evil version than his predecessor only I have been the host of this demons Incredible power I plan to reunite with my son and take him to Oto their I will gift him with this power and together we will live the rest of our days as a family though" she paused "that Hyuuga girl she seems to be in love with him I wonder if she would be willing to come with us"

"don't you dare even think about corrupting her soul too!" he yelled frustrated about Kushina being so well evil, he never had thought that she would end up like this. And now she was not only working with Orochimaru who had "corrupted" her still oblivious that his prized village was responsible. And now she planned to corrupt Hinata.

"Actually Sarutobi I can tell already that she is already corrupted the bloodlust in her eyes when my son offed that other Hyuuga" she began to laugh "I mean that was family and she was happy" she continued "I can tell why my son has such a interest in that Hyuuga girl, I can't say my son has bad taste in women when she is almost as sadistic as my son" she chuckled

"you bitch why have become like this, why have you become such a heartless monster like Orochimaru I don't understand you've become so evil now you want to pass down that evil to Naruto and Hinata and make them Oto nins I don't get it"

"because Sarutobi all I want is to have my son back its been 13 years and now with the army I have can find, take him back and he can finally be given a chance not to be hated by the villagers" she paused "I am the host of the gekido kyuubi no yoko and I will destroy Konoha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the south wall. Gaara of the sand was currently fighting Haku she had run to fight Gaara, while the others fought a group of thugs. While sasuke had accompanied her believing that without his uchiha blood she would surely die. After defeating them Kurama and Hinata decided to back up Haku. They didn't know why she was so keen to get to Gaara but they soon found but it was bad strange markings covered half of Haku's body they tried to attack but now Hinata was captured. now Kurama was really pissed off he felt his rage taking control as the seal began to glow and grow over his body making his hair grow, eyes darken and a tattoo appear in his reddish flesh.

"You capture my friends, you hurt the ones I love im gonna kill you"

"Uzumaki Kuramamaru" he paused "interesting your hatred manifested your powers defently to mine either way It is my job to destroy your village, IF I DON'T KILL THEN WHY DO EXIST" roared Gaara as his sand clinged to the side of his body. He threw his arm forward causing sand to extend towards Kurama. Kurama dodged the attack as he jumped from tree to tree dodging his blows.

Kurama responded by creating two red chakra hands so he can perform Gekido coffin, he stretched one of the hands to Gaara's body but he dodged it. However another hand appeared that was hidden from behind him that had hidden in the ground as it erupted from behind him it grabbed onto Gaara.

"YOU THINK IM A FOOL" said Gaara as it became a sand clone the sand the wisped away to the real Gaara and made him go into his second form.

"Shit that didn't do any good the only thing I can come up with is using a fire technique to make his sand to glass but he has a large gourd of sand to replace it. so using up the chakra wouldn't help" he paused "fuck it, it's better than nothing" he said as he went though some hands seals "grand fireball jutsu" yelled Kurama he smirked at how pissed sasuke was.

The fire clashed with Gaara's sand covered body and turned the arm into glass however it was only the outer layer. Gaara had snuck a set of heat absorbing pads into his armour that the heat wouldn't be transferred to the rest of the sand and therefore wouldn't become glass. The glass cracked away and fell on the ground.

"good very good Kuramamaru Uzumaki, very interesting you're the first in a long time to be entertaining me this way finally I can meet someone that has at least sliver of a chance to defeat me" shouted Gaara smiling his trademark psychopathic smile.

"tell me Gaara I know we sure the same pain but I ask what made you this" his eyes widened nobody had ever given the time to think why he was a monster. They just thought he was monster but now the blonde haired Uzumaki heir just asked him why.

"I am the host of one tailed tanuki spirit Shukaku, I was adopted at a young age by the Kazekage my adoptive father at first he didn't know nor did I but when he discovered his adoptive kindness disappeared. he put me throw experiments and told his ninja to try and kill me, I never knew my mother but a man named yashamaru was hired to fake being my uncle but he tried to kill me eventually I feel into my realm of darkness it was then I" he paused "I discovered the truth my clan is your clan"

"Huh" said Kurama as his eyes widened

"But that's not it im your half-brother" Kurama eyes widened as he fell on his ass

"What does that mean you're my mother's kid or my dad's probably mom from the hair, wait then who's your dad" Gaara shrugs

"I don't know apparently they thought a demon had sex with her in her sleep because even she didn't know. she was forced out of the village and almost killed they say she was their trying to learn new jutsu but I was found out they wear going to kill me. But then the one tails appeared they planned to seal inside me the bastard demon child. but during the attack the demon used a tailed beast ball to destroy the village after sealing him inside the fire spread and killed all but one who told the suna nins of my origins before dying. When my adoptive father found this out he became cold and harsh to me and started to treat me bad eventually he had yashamaru try and kill me that's when I snapped and became cold like you"

"Then why are we fighting wear brothers" he jumped to Gaara's tree and stood in front of him

Suddenly a massive explosion happed burning Gaara and knocking out Kurama when he came to he was watching Sasuke pounding on Gaara's face even after he was knocked out.

"Stop it!" he screamed "stop it he's my brother he's my brother he's all I have left"

"So what all I care about is getting stronger he's a stinking sand nin"

"You bastard im gonna kill you"

"ill like to see you try under all the rubble" causing Kurama to look up and see his legs crushed by a large tree. but to sasuke surprise he just smiled and now to sasuke horror, watched as Kurama just pushed the tree of his legs with no grown or growls and watched the six disjointed points click back into place each time making a blood chilling crunching sound before standing on his legs that just 10 second ago wear crushed under a tree. "What what the fuck are you" he stumbled.

"my name is Kuramamaru Uzumaki and I am the son of the Kyuubi no yoko the nine tailed fox!" immediately sasuke was drenched in fear. this brat this once feeble looking and loud mouthed brat suddenly turned into the most fearsome blood thirsty ninja sasuke had ever seen, more than Gaara, Orochimaru and Zabuza put together in only 13 words. I am the son of the kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed fox.

"What you can't be that obscured"

"Believe it" he said smirking at all the times he used to say that line but now laced with a sadistic and evil intent. "Anyway you better piss of before I'll have to punish you"

"Shu-shut u-up I im an an avenger im gonna kill my brother killed m my fam-family"

"And what are you doing killing my family" making Sasuke eyes widen as he looked at the wounded Gaara. Suddenly he realized something he was Just like Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile hinata was waking up but she awoke she was in the Hyuuga mansion. She was confused the last thing she remembered was being slammed into the tree by Gaara sand arm. But now she was home, she walked to the door wear the wrapped up almost mummified neji lay. Hinata smirked though she didn't realise it yet. She walked up to the front door from hear she could see everything the large smoke stream bellowing from the hospital, the tri headed snake spitting acid, the humongous fire that stretched from the town centre wear ichiraku's was to the academy, the massive artillery fire from the forest and the surprising loud sound of clashing kunai. That when she realised the sound of the kunai was nearby inside her own home! She ran upstairs wear she saw her father fighting several kumo Nins and her sister Hanabi who was unconscious on the floor in the corner of the room. She rushed to her little sister sliding on her knees as she looked at her sister she was knocked out no bleeding or any signs of internal injuries. She spotted the large newly developed bruise on her shoulder, instantly she knew that she had been knocked out like that. She then turned her attention to her father who was fighting even more kumo Nins, she put together that they wear taking the opportunity to gain the Byakugan. It made her sick to the stomach that her sister would be tweeted this way as mere breeding material even more than herself being used as one.

"argh" yelled the last Kumo nin as Hiashi closed his last chakra point killing him

"im going to assist with preventing the invasion to continue you stay hear and guard your sister"

"why? the branch member can do that I wanna help"

"No!" he said firmly

"why!"

"Cause you're weak"

"Shut up you bastard" screamed Hinata, Hiashi eyes widened he never saw his daughter like this "all you see is a fuck up, a mistake all you care about is replacing me with my little sister well guess what. ever since I started meeting up kuramamaru-kun ive become more stronger than anyone"

"Might I remind you that boy just killed you cousin"

"So you ware probably trying to find a way for me to replace by him anyway" she retorted making him freeze

"Why did you get like this"

"Why?" her hair covered up most of her face "because you selfish son of a bitch tried to destroy my skills you dismissed me like I was nothing like a was a lab rat like I was expendable I am you're daughter"

"Shut up you brat, ever since you've started hanging out with the Uzumaki brat you've become so aggressive"

"so what it's not like if I was aggressive you'll care"

"You don't what you're talking about"

"let's be honest hear DAD" saying her father's title insultingly "ever since mum died you never stepped up to the plate of caring you thought that was mum's job and that you could fuck off up the village council"

"Shut up you wench" he yelled as he lurched towards her with a bulled up fist suddenly he was in the corner of the room he had almost all but several chakra points closed. He looked up. To see his daughter with her hand out with a red sphere of energy in her hand. Her body was surrounded by an aura of blue chakra before him. She put her hand out.

"Hiiro tama" she said before Hiashi was engulfed in a red and black blast of pure satanic chakra. she smirked at the bloody corpse that was Hiashi and left she washed the blood of her cloaths got a new out fit consisting of a purple mesh vest, black hoodie the same pants and a pair of black sandals she took Hanabi to the secret hideout and wrote a note saying the following

_Dear reader _

_You are probably of the Hyuuga clan, I recently placed my sister Hanabi hear for safety as kumo nins attempted to steal the byakugan from my sister, my farther attempted to stop them but he was over powered by a incredibly powerful foe. I escaped and came her I hope my sister is safe her I am now leaving to find my team and defend from the Invasion. _

_-Hinata Hyuuga _

She smiled and left the hidden fortress, to find Kurama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood there with his head in hands on his knees realising he was willing to kill a family to gain power just like his brother. Kurama stood over the sobbing Uchiha.

"get a grip" but he continued to cry "fine" before anyone knew what had happened Kurama had kicked sasuke into a tree causing him to be lodged into the tree. Two Jonin appeared and turned to him.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was about to kill my newly discovered half-brother"

"Okay wear gonna take him to the hospital and take the suna Nin to interrogation centre"

"Okay"

"And then join up with your team or a anther sqrad" which Kurama nodded to as he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suna Nin base 2 minutes later.

The base was quite, well at least a majority it the commend centre was ablaze with several compromises to their plans. Ibiki watched as a 13 year old with yellow hair and red eyes appeared he had Gaara of the sand slung over his back and his Name was Kuramamaru Uzumaki formally known as Naruto Uzumaki. He approached them and Layed Gaara to the ground.

"what do you want?"

"I want you to heal him" they looked shock

"Why"

"Cause he's my half-brother" making their eyes widen

"Anyway I want you to take care of him, im gonna go find my team and do something small" he paused before smiling "but please can you retreat I want to have a roof over my head by the end of the day" he joked as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location of the tri headed snake

"Well done destroy them all, everything must burn" said Orochimaru to the hydra like snake as it spat poison and acid at the shinobi defence as he made his way to the south wall before destroying it letting more ninja in then just the interceptors.

"Wait what's that" said Orochimaru as he looked into the sky. Several steel spheres wear rushing towards him and they wear on fire the steel orbs smashed into the incoming Nins and the three headed snake causing them to be lodged in the second heads throat. blood splattered against the ground a roaring hiss could be heard. "dam this is bad SHIT" several more lodged their way into the other throats "fuck I better leave before things get ugly" he said before leaving toward the chunin exams stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chunin exams stadium

At the moment Kushina was winning over sarutobi while he had his monkey poll, she would either dodge the blows or attack and they wear usually successful so that wasn't good. Secondly his monkey summons wear useless as they could be poisoned by Kushina's snakes. and third his chakra was running low he could only think of using 'that' jutsu.

"Well then it comes down to this, well Kushina im glad you became a kage before you died"

"Actually Lord Orochimaru is the Otokage" making him raise a eyebrow a woman with power like Kushina must have become a kage by now either way "and second im not dying hear today"

"oh really Dead Demon Consuming Seal" suddenly the shinigami appeared behind him marks appeared inaudible chanting and murmurs wear whispered while beads wear being tossed around his left arm. "Take this!" the arm extended throw Sarutobi gut and sped towards Kushina.

"Look out" said Orochimaru as he jumped in front Kushina the hand lunged into his stomach and began to rip out his chakra

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kushina gasped

"dang it well at least I'll be able to take him out" he grunted as he pulled the chakra out of his body after 15 minutes of struggling Sarutobi had to sever his chakra supplies to his arms and die he grunted as fell dead

"Orochimaru-sama are you all ri" she stopped when she noticed the growing purple marks on his hands as they spread across them.

"Kushina-Chan we need to retreat with me injured and your chakra exhaustion wear doomed though the Kazekage is alright his forces are being slaughtered so are nins"

"but I haven't found Kuramamaru"

"we need to go the sound 4's shield is weakening and there chakra is draining we need to go"

"but"

"what the point of staying if we die than Kurama will surely be orphaned look once I find Tsunade and convince her to heal my arms im sure with them weekend we can crush them and find your son" she was almost crying but she nodded as once again this bastard village separated her from her son as the shushed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

it had been 2 days since the invasion but something was a miss, Sarutobi had died but to Kurama's dismay he didn't care. not one bit did he feel for the old fart he thought that the old bastard didn't tell him who his parents wear nor that there was any remnant of his clan or even the fact there was even a clan.

Kurama finally rid of the truth suppressing sarutobi, decided it was time to find what had happened to Kushina his mother. It kept echoing in his head the fact that woman said she was his mother. he began by looking in old documents and quickly found a family tree of the Uzumaki at the top was a woman with red hair and a man with a silver greyish colour they had two sons and a daughter the two sons wear called senji and ganta while the girl was named mito. the two sons had their own family's but this mito woman had 4 sons and 2 daughter one of the daughters had a son and a daughter the daughter was called Hosenka and she had a only daughter named mito after her grandmother. the mito had two sons one went on to father a woman named Tsunade Senju. he continued to look at the other son he fathered a couple more children which wear senju but then one married another Uzumaki from the other brothers of the original mito sons and that's when he found a woman her name was Kushina Uzumaki it said the child was raised in a ninja village named Uzushiogakure and was then taken to Konoha the picture next to her implying a husband and son wear covered in black ink and a classified mark. but Kurama still smirked now he knew what his mother really looked like in the flashback his "dad" gave him they wear blurred but now he knew what she looked like.

Afterwards he decided to give Hinata a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched Kurama approach her house and smiled at him before running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"hey there Hinata" said Kurama as he hugged her back they had become quit accustomed to it in fact in the last couple of days the Konoha girls wear gossiping about them being a couple which to their surprise.

"Oh Kuramamaru-kun she said as she hugged her deeper

"hey what's the matter" he paused "it's not because of your dad is it" this time she looked up at him but now she had devilish Grin on holding him closer he hugged her back, smiling evilly "so then you did it" she nodded "well done my Little Hina-chan" as he nuzzled her hair with his nose as She rubbed her face deeper into his chest.

"Thank you Kuramamaru-kun you've made me stronger now that ive killed my father I now I can finally protect you"

"And I will protect you" he smiled back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure

"Aaaaahhhh" Orochimaru wailed in pain as Kabuto tried to operate Orochimaru's arms

"Dang it"

"Orochimaru-sama" said Kushina torn up by it she didn't even get to see her sons.

"the only thing I can do Lord Orochimaru is find someone better" said Kabuto who was unable to fix his hands

"Ive got it" said Kushina

"What?" questioned Kabuto

"I'll ask Tsunade but before you say what the hell are you on, im going to talk to her first she used to be my leader on my squad and im related to her so she'll be more inclined we can use the resurrection jutsu to persuade her". causing Orochimaru to nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

"We have mission Kurama" said Anko

"Really what is it, im looking forward to learning some news Jutsu on the way hopefully"

"Well the mission to find the next Hokage the council has decided to find Tsunade senji" Kurama's eyes widened maybe he could ask her about his mom either way he was looking forward to finding this woman. "Anyway I want to teach you a new technique it's called the kage blade"

"Cool what does it do"

"Watch and learn kiddo" she put out her hand and began circulate chakra around her hand faster and faster and faster before the chakra was moving at speeds of 900 miles per minute, it was almost barely seen the circulating chakra stemmed a dagger out from the front made of chakra and the chakra circulated around her hand before pulled back and fired a missile of chakra towards a tree the explosion devoured eight trees.

"I can do more powerful technique than that"

"I know you can but this a Swiss army knives of techniques you can place you infinite on it, increase you chakra storage and control, you can learn more jutsu similar to it faster and increase chakra circulation and you can learn the upgraded forms which include snakes skin, gekido and ultimate velocity forms" corrected Anko

"Sickage" said Kurama

"Anyway we better go find this Tsunade woman that the one they want"

"Sure" Kurama said as they left the gates and began to leave. But then Hinata arrived to see them of

"Hey Kurama-kun"

"Hello their Hina-chan" Anko didn't miss a beat when she realised they wear in love

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck"

"Thanks" the suddenly he felt her kiss his cheek making him blush, while Anko was the verge of laughing at Kurama shade of red. They soon left little did they know that the next time they would return they would be Missing Nin.

Author's note: so then I finished this one im gonna do at least 15 pages per chapter but I will do more I want to. Anyway I hope you're enjoying the fanfic and could you review as well. anyway I just want to ask what the hell has happened to NUNS 3 full burst on amazon it says its unavailable I guess it was delayed and they didn't correct it oh well if you have a more conclusive answer please tell me note I live In the uk so im going of the England version.

_spoiler spot_

as for the story you may want to note that Tsunade wasn't their at the nine tails attack so she would be a good guy however ironically this means she will be a bad guy (she joins Orochimaru instead) and Anko will use her curse mark in the next chapter.

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING


	5. Chapter 5 the hardest part of letting go

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter anyway enjoy this chapter and review it afterwards.

it had been 2 days since they started on their trek to find Tsunade they had gotten wind about a woman known as the legendary sucker. she followed the casino's from town to town some said she was accompanied by a woman often scene in black with a pig, this also fit the description of a woman called Shizune who was said to be Tsunade's former lover niece or something. Kuramamaru (formally Known as Naruto Uzumaki) and Anko Mitarashi his sensei wear looking for her under the order of the Konoha council. However while they searched a snake like darkness planed on finding the same woman.

"Urgh" Yelled Kurama

"What is it Kurama?" asked Anko

"This velocity Jutsu is so tough ive done the first stage but the second stage is hard. I can't seem to solidify the chakra into a dagger and keep it moving"

"Try thinking about keeping it spinning while tightening the chakra" she advised

"**Hey Kurama**"

"Yeah what is it pops" though Kurama

"**Allow me to help with me inside if you allow me access to your chakra I could circulate the chakra for you while you create the dagger**"

"I guess so how do I give you control"

"**Just let me worry about that**"

"Okay"

"**Now try it again**" Kurama nodded and began to circulate the chakra and tighten the chakra suddenly the chakra began to circulate one way instead of the two ways he had been circulating

"Oh I see but you could have told me" the nine tails shrugged

"Hey you got it"

"Yeah I just thought that my chakra was causing friction so I made it go one way only"

"Finally hear the third stage you need to fire it" she paused "but we in middle of a city so once we hit the road I teach you that bit"

"Okay" smiled Kurama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in town named ginger town (yes I nicked this from DBZ no this is not a crossover)

an certain snake Sannin began to search for the slug princess of Konoha, so far he had a burning hot trail he was following her quite closely, so closely she was right around the corner.

"Hello Tsunade-Chan" he said to the slug Sannin making her freeze, the slug princess hands curled up in rage but then when she turned around her rage stopped. Behind her wear three individuals Orochimaru, a silver haired boy with round classes and woman wear a hat similar of that of a Akatsuki member covering her face. but how could she forget the woman she was a member of the Uzumaki clan a indirect relative of hers. she could tell because they wear wearing almost identical outfits expect the instead of the green coat the other wore a red coat with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and on the left sleeve. Along with black trousers and a grey kimono like top she wore a konoha headband with a scratch across it on her right arm.

"Orochimaru what is it that you want"

"Oh kukuku" Orochimaru Teased "come now Tsunade all I need is from you to heal my arms"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I can bring those you lost back" causing Tsunade's eyes to widen

"You mean nawaki, Dan and Kushina"

"No not Kushina"

"Why?"

"Because she's not dead"

the woman that was standing next to Orochimaru removed the hat and before Tsunade was Kushina, however she looked rather deferent other than what she used to wear first was her more pale skin that looked almost as white as Orochimaru's and to Tsunade surprise (and to Jiraiya's happiness) had boobs the size of Tsunade's.

"You can't be hear you died Sarutobi told me you disappeared everyone expected you to be dead from the release of the kyuubi"

"Tell me Tsunade wear you in it" she said coldly surprising Tsunade.

"In on what?" Causing her to look up coldly

"The separation between me and the Kyuubi in order for my husband to gain access to its chakra in my husband's secret attempt to control the kyuubi and make my son a member of root" instantly Tsunade looked stunned hell Shizune fell on her ass at the mere concept.

"no. no way before he was born you allowed me to be his godmother the problem was that Jiraiya said he was gonna adopt him after he finished up on a case. he was looking at but the dam bastard thought his work was more important and never got round to it when I asked the old fart weather I could adopt him. The old wind bag said no" she said with a touch of snarl in her tone towards Sarutobi.

"Interesting think about my offer if you come to Oto with us and heal my arms, I will resurrect the two you love and you can live with them with Kushina for the rest of your days In Oto think about my offer" he said as he, Kushina and Kabuto shushed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay wear out of the town and on are way to ginger town"

"So can I learn how to fire it" Kurama interrupted

"Dam it I was just about to get to that" said Anko as she smacked him across the back of the head "anyway" he started as she brushed of the dirt on her lap "what you have to do is to charge the circulation at the top of your arm and quickly impulse it to the tip of the circulation. the impulse will fire and push the blade towards your target however you cannot fire it and use this Jutsu as a chidori like attack see what I mean when I say this Jutsu is a Swiss army knives" Kurama responded with a nod as he continued the training till they got to the next town wear unknown to him his mother unwittingly will reunite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginger town: Rosario INN (yes that's a nod to Rosario Vampire)

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS TSUNADE-SAMA" yelled Shizune "its total disrespect to nawaki and Dan"

"JUST SHUT UP!" slammed Tsunade "think about it" she said while crying "if you could see them again what would you do" she paused Shizune was about to talk "don't lie to me you wouldn't. it's because I have the choice is the reason you're telling me not to" Shizune face fell to the floor knowing she was right as she watched Tsunade leave through the door of their inn room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginger town high-street

"Come-on Anko-sensei let's go find some ramen" asked Kurama

"You know we didn't come her to eat ramen" replied the agitated Anko "and what have you got in your bag that you bought from that stool"

"Red hair dye"

"Why?!" splurted Anko

"Because I found out my mom had red hair so I decided to give this ago"

"Interesting enough" she paused "how do you know I thought you wear an orphan"

"I snuck into the Hokage's office found a family tree and saw it"

"Oh yeah and who you're mom"

"Kushina Uzumaki" Instantly Anko fell on her ass "are you okay"

"NO! Your mum was my old sensei"

"But it thought Orochimaru was you old sensei"

"Well he left when I was around 13 so I needed a replacement and that ended up being your mother"

"Oh wow can you tell me what kind of Ninja was she"

"She was very much like you very brattish even if she was about 10 years older than you. She always ended her sentences with ya know, and she was a sword master her fuinjutsu and kenjutsu was the greatest In the village. when she was younger she told me she used to be known as the red hot habanero but later got the title the Uzumaki devil. We wear very close she taught me the shadow blade she made it when her husband couldn't teach her how to perform the rasengan. So she decided to create the shadow blade, ironically her husband couldn't do her jutsu even if he was the fourth hokage" she stopped and looked at Kurama and was expecting a surprised look but he just shrugged.

"Hey aren't you surprised the fourth Hokage is your dad"

"Oh I always knew he was my biological father"

"Biological?" she questioned

"I kinda maybe got adopted by the Nine tails" making her fall on her ass again after getting up and regaining her balance.

"What!" she yelled

"Hey it's not my fault my dad sealed the nine tails in me"

"So your telling me you've been adopted by the demonic entity that almost destroyed are village. 13 years ago" he nodded "cool"

"Wait you're not gonna freak out are you?"

"I can't blame you for something that not your fault" she suddenly felt a hug "what are you doing" she yelped as she fell on but for a third time

"You're the first adult ive meet that thinks that im not a demon" he said looking up at her after letting go

"Well thanks but first never do that again im your sensei not your mum" he nodded "second" she hugged him "if anything im your big sis okay"

"I guess I have a family now a highly bizarre and dysfunctional family but at least I have one" he smiled at at the purple haired Kunoichi who smiled back.

"Well anyway let's go in hear for a bite to eat I need some Dango" said Anko patting her stomach

"And I'll have some Raman" said the brattish Kurama

"Calm down" she said as they entered the bar

"Hey is that her"

"Pardon"

"Look over there" said Kurama pointing to the blonde haired Slug princess sitting half-drunk of Sake sitting next to a black clothed woman who was looking rather upset at the blonde.

"Yeah yes it is" as she walked over to the woman's desk and sat herself in front of them making the two women look at the purple haired woman puzzled.

"who are you?"

"Anko Mitarashi I've been asked by the Konoha council to find you and ask if you wish to"

"No way" Tsunade interrupted "im not going back that dam village"

"Why?"

"It's too painful to be their brings up too many memories"

"I see"

"Hey Anko-sensei?" Kurama asked for Anko's attention as he got up on to the seat

"Yeah"

"Why is this lady gonna be Hokage anyway" making Tsunade freeze

"Well I was just getting to that" she looked nervously at Tsunade then Back to Kurama "you see this woman is a incredibly skilled medic and at ninjutsu she's one of the three legendary Sannin the most powerful ninja in Konoha other than the Hokage"

"Really I could probably beat her" said Kurama unconvinced that she was really any good

"Come on you little brat I'll fight right now outside come on" the response she got was not what expected

"Why you're not wroth my time I've already beaten Orochimaru like a pulp" said Kurama almost like it was a chore

"you did what!" exclaimed all three of them

"Remember Anko when I said that Hinata was bitten and got the curse seal from Orochimaru after that I kicked his ass and made him retreat"

"Well I don't care the snake bastard was always a challenge for me but ive improved I can beat a brat like you" said Tsunade

"can you really fine then let's go" he said as he left outside the two faced each other down. Tsunade stood there in front of Kurama who was rather smug. Kurama began to circulate the chakra in his right arm creating a blue chidori like jutsu to appear in his hand.

"What you taught him the shadow blade and at such a young age?"

"Take this" yelled Kurama as he fired the blue chakra missile at the slug princess

"holy shit uh dang it EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL SHILED" she yelled creating an earth wall to block the attack while the Missile hit it the explosion was the only reason it broke however it still knocked the slug Sannin back a good couple of meters.

"ha ha take that" roared Kurama while Anko and Shizune wear stunned at the power Kurama was demonstrating.

"Dam it you brat!" she said as got up

"Need a hand" asked Kurama

"Why should I need help getting up"

"Well I was just being polite" he said Smirking

"Jesus kid your only chunin"

"well first why would you think im a chunin because im not suna attacked the village and killed the old fart during the exams so I wasn't able to compete well I did but I didn't get promoted" rambled Kurama fastly

"So your genin and you beat me" he nodded "the old fart's dead" he nodded "Suna attack konoha" he nodded "interesting" she paused "say what's your Name"

"Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze" he responded making her fall on your ass

"You're your Kushina's son"

"Yeah so"

"Look kid this is really serious" she paused "your mother is alive"

"She is!" both Anko and Kurama gasped

"However" she abruptly said "she is working with Orochimaru"

"What!?" Anko gasped. meanwhile Kurama stood frozen memories of the woman named Kyu Uzumaki flashed into his head, the hinting from Orochimaru the family tree there appearance from Kyu and Kushina he connected the dot's and realised his mother was alive.

"yes it must be Orochimaru said so I didn't believe it but then that Kyu woman attacked she looked like her and said she was my mum, and the family tree and the and the" stumbled to make sense but Anko knew what he was talking about and after calming the young Uzumaki she explained what he ment to Tsunade and right then and there she chose she was going to help Orochimaru so that Kurama could meet his mum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day valley in ginger town

The two Sannin had both summoned there summons on Tsunade's stood Tsunade and Shizune on the other Orochimaru and Kushina

"So then Tsunade-Chan have you decided whether or not you real heal my arms"

"Yes I have chosen" she paused "yes" making Orochimaru smile

"Well well Tsunade the slug princess has joined with the rouge snake kukuku"

"Im not doing this for you im doing this for Kurama I know who his mother is and I want to reunite him with his mother"

"You know where Kurama is take me to him please" Kushina begged.

"Follow me"

"Tsunade-sama please stop this"

"Shizune I don't even want Dan and Nawaki back it would hurt too much if they wear brought back, all I want to do is bring Kushina and her son together" Shizune was stunned but was happy that her uncle's memory wasn't going to be tainted "you hear that Orochimaru" he nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosario Inn

"Hey wear is Baa-Chan and Shizune" said the tired Kurama to Anko who was snacking on re-microwaved Dango.

"They said they *chomp chomp* going *om nom* to fight Orochimaru" she said before swallowing the food in her mouth.

"WHAT!" yelled Kurama as he ran out the door

"Wait Kurama get back hear" she yelled but by the time she got her seat he….gone

'What the hell she could at least told me she was gonna fight Orochimaru ive pwned him once and ill kick his ass again' though as he rushed to the valley outside ginger town he could tell because well it wasn't hard to spot a giant slug and snake not to mention all the talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valley

"What the hell are you guys doing" yelled Kurama as he got there the four turned to him

"**Huh Kuramamaru who are you doing?**" asked Manda

"wait you knee wear my son was the hole time" Yelled Kushina

"**yes but you didn't summon me and don't say you did during the invasion because neither of you did, Kabuto did and even then It outside the village so he could get better view of the battlefield**" said the massive snake.

"Wait is that you mum" asked Kurama to the woman who spoke to Manda, instantly Kushina's eyes widened and she leapt to Kurama Landing on her feet and embraced him in a hug.

"Ive missed you so much" she started to cry as she held "im sorry I couldn't be there for you, I know what kinda pain the village did to you"

"You do?"

"Well I was the host of the nine tails" causing Kurama to fall over

"I totally forgot about that but mum how did you survive"

"Well" she put one finger onto Kurama's forehead and it was explained to him.

"So then Orochimaru took you in and made you really powerful Kunoichi after Konoha betrayed you" she nodded "and you plan on taking me to Oto" she nodded again

"Let me guess you want to be with Hinata" Kurama looked up wide eyed

"How did you know"

"well also looked for happy memories and all I could find wear memories of Hinata and" she stopped "iruka" making Kurama eyes narrow remembering all the times he and iruka ate at the Raman store before he tried to kill him.

"It's okay I have a plan to communicate with her and several other ninjas from that village and bring them to Oto but to do that I need your help"

"Who are they"

"Hinata Hyuuga, Haku and a girl named Hosenka and a boy named ivhigo. They all have Kekkei genkai that while are valuable to are village and will give us an upper hand they have all been hurt in their souls and we want to help with them on that. Also I want to bring you to a home where you can be loved and not hated by the villagers, Oto is that home the village is large and is growing in power every day even after are failed invasion it is actually still growing. Not only that but im next in the line for the title of Otokage as such im already known as a the blood flash and feared outside the village"

"Blood flash? I thought you wear the Uzumaki demon?"

"Well it had to be changed for undercover reasons"

"I see"

"Hey!" yelled the newly arrived Anko

"Hmm" said Kushina, Kurama and Kurama

"what going on huh" she paused "Kushina" she gasped she started to walk to her slowly before starting walk fastly "why?!" she yelled at Kushina as she stood in front of them "why did you fight me during the exams I couldn't take it after you disappeared I kept it to myself but it hurt I saw you like a mother why didn't you come back to the village why did you disappear"

"It's not like I had a choice Konoha wanted to use my son as a root Nin If I returned they would kill me or Kurama I didn't want to risk it Orochimaru had friends who would stop them from putting him in root" Anko eyes wear full of rage….to the VILLAGE! She was furious. She tightened grip to the point where blood was pouring out of her hand because her nails wear digging in to her own flesh.

"Whoa Anko-sensei calm down" asked Kurama

"I can't believe that the village would do something like this separate a mother and a child so they could try and turn the child into a solider, I mean something like that it's not even human" said the snake mistress

"Well Im gonna go to Oto with my mum but what are going to do?"

"She could come with us if she wanted" she said even though she doubted it

"Fine I don't want to live in a village that will separate a mother from her child it's disgusting" said Anko

"And what about Tsunade?" asked Kurama

"Im coming to heal Orochimaru's arms I couldn't care less for that village to many bad memories and I just want to find a home that won't hurt my memories" she said before turning to Shizune

"as long as Dan and Nawaki's memories aren't tainted by Orochimaru's jutsu I will follow Tsunade" she said

And with that they left with Only Kurama and Anko to return to the village for the own mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure

Kurama, Kushina, Orochimaru, Anko and Tsunade wear walking through a forest as they came to a large gate the massive gate had two kanji written on it for sound village. as the gates opened the village could be seen It had large metropolis-like buildings dotted around the place. most of the buildings wear similar to the ones found in Konoha except you wear more likely to see a purple than a orange, causing Kurama to be very happy about ditching his orange outfit for a black chunin vest and shirt with cameo green pants on the trip he had also died his heir red so he would be like a Uzumaki more than a Namikaze.

They entered a large building it was like the kage offices in Konoha expect you guessed it the building was painted purple. The five entered Orochimaru's office which in the middle had a desk and a chair there wear documents, scrolls, jars of liquids (each being a different colour such as blue, red, yellow, orange, green, purple and a much more puke green), a large jar with a snake in some sort of liquid, various Kunai and other sharpened weapons including shuriken, knives, daggers and a Katana that was layed on it's side against the table. the room had a second desk which had jars of other snakes including pythons, vipers and cobra's wear all placed in the jars each type wear placed in a jar with the same liquid and wear mutating into some sort of shark like snake as gills and bone like horns wear growing out of the shedding skin. on the table wear scrolls for Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu and there was many deferent documents and experiment plans on the table along with plans for a follow up invasion in 3 year's time.

"So then this is the Otokage's office" asked Kurama

"Yes it is I help Orochimaru when im not on missions"

"cool"

"Anyway now that you are hear I wish to place you in respective roles" Orochimaru said as three chairs wear slung into the middle of the room by Orochimaru who was Using iron thread with his teeth. They all sat down "first Tsunade I wish that you will heal my arms im aware that you do not wish for me to resurrect Dan and Nawaki as it would be a taint on the memory is that correct" she nodded "okay then after to you heal my arms I wish for you to become a doctor at the Hospital" he asked with his slimy tone.

"Okay" she responded

"now then Kurama I wish for you to be placed in a ninja squad however there are no other ninja available to be placed in this squad so I plan for you with the help of the sound 4 to infiltrate Konoha and bring Hinata, Haku, Ichigo and Hosenka to are village" a dark grin spread across Kurama face as he nodded "however a will note that when this team is formed your mother will be squad leader also you will be paired with Hinata and Hosenka, finally I will note we have a" he paused "well I would call it a gift but that sound to sinister with my tone of voice so I shall dub it a reward for your skills"

"What is it" asked Kurama

"Kushina will explain later anyway Anko I know you and Kurama have sibling like relationship so I hope that you will encourage him and teach him you ability's also I have something for you as well I will give it to you after Tsunade has left and Kurama and Kushina have left" she nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underground chamber under the kage building

"Mum what's going on why have you brought me here" asked the young Uzumaki

"Trust me Kurama-kun it will be worth it" she said as she opened the door inside there was a table the room was clinical white which was bizarre seeing as the hallway was made out of cobblestone. Inside the room there was a cabinet that had a glass display there was various containers with labels in it she took out three of them.

"okay now Son this does sound weird but im gonna have to ask you to take your shirt of this will allow me to access the seal" he nodded and layed on the table she took out a purplish black ink with a brush and true circle around the existing seal as well as four kanji for rebirth, power, destruction and juubi. Quickly the ink tried and Kushina then took out a needle she took a needle full of a purple liquid and injected it into his body though his arm. Purple chakra started to emanate from his body and his skin began to flake off but was regenerated by the purple chakra his eyes rolled into his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama's mindscape

"what is Kushina doing to us" yelled the kyuubi as its fur began to turn purple and his eyes went from red to a golden colour. "it can't take it anymore" he said before he savagely roared as all his fur became purple while he got on to his hind legs before slamming down causing a tidal wave of blood to appear and cover Kurama who had just watched.

"*coff* what the fuck *coff" he sputtered out as he got up from the sea of blood before looking at the new Kyuubi which now had purple fur and yellow eyes.

"hello there kit" the voice boomed

"what's happened to you"

"I don't know but the chakra im feeling this isn't my normal chakra this is the juubi's chakra"

"you mean the ten tails" he nodded "what the fuck what ever mum has done to me"

"WAIT KUSHINA'S Alive!" he interrupted

"yeah turns out Orochimaru the Snake Sannin was in area and was having a exchange with Danzo for information he needed to get her out the way so he could try (key word her being try) and get me into Root"

"That fucking prick!" he yelled "im gonna kill Danzo oh well" he started to calm down "I geuss you've joined Oto but what of the Hyuuga girl?"

"we plan on taking her and Haku as well as a kid called Ichigo and a girl called Hosenka to the village"

"Interesting though I have say my seal has disappeared from your body probably cancelled out by the new purple chakra" he paused "anyway I fell that you're waking up bye my son" said the adoptive father as Kurama Woke up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lab under the Otokage offices

"What did you do to me" asked Kurama

"I injected you with the chakra enhanced blood of the juubi itself"

"What! How did you do that?"

"I took small samples of chakra from all of the tailed beasts just a tiny amount from either the sealing sight or from the seal itself. Then I mixed them together using a ritual and created a small juubi-like creature, I used my chakra chains to secure it and then took its blood which was eradicated with its chakra. Than after experiments discovered how to create a curse seal with it and then how to change the tailed beasts so it could generate it's chakra and use the curse seal to suppress the negative effects of the chakra because it would turn the host into a demon looking creature permanently luckily once seal it becomes available to be temporally active." she explained

"I guess that's cool so now dad has the juubi chakra and is as powerful" He said making Kushina look confused

"What do you mean by dad?"

"the kyuubi adopted and trained during the time you wear gone after a guy I used to know tried to assassinate me." he looked down to the floor but then looked up "anyway he had seal on me it disappeared"

"Interesting anyway im happy to say that there are four major benefits to the upgrade. The first is the ability to have complete control of tailed beast chakra by entering a sort of Biju chakra mode. The second is a curse seal when active this will increase your vitality, chakra reserves and allow you to absorb the resources needed for sage mode and other Senjutsu it has a failsafe to stop you from absorbing to much but note that while in you curse seal form you are completely unable to use you biju powers. third is your new ability to summon the kyuubi himself well at least the part your hold within him however the downside is that if I have my half of the kyuubi active in the environment your will be unable to summon him as the summon will be already active in a way. fourth and the most interesting his your new dojutsu" she paused "the rinnegan" making Kurama fall on his ass of all the extraordinary ability's his now gained that one took the cake.

"You mean the eye of the sage of the six paths, the god of the shinobi, the first ninja, creator of the Biju, saviour of are world, the grandfather of senju and uchiha clans and the host of the ten tails itself"

"Yep" she blatantly said "well to be truthful to you. You would already be able to get it without the Biju chakra because that's are Kekkei genkai, the Uzumaki clan has a dojutsu Kekkei genkai which as I stated a moment ago is the rinnegan because we are a rift between the uchiha and the Senju are clan was founded by a uchiha and senju couple who wear sick of their clans bickering so they left to wear Uzushio was about to be founded and started a clan there. unknown to them because of them being of the two clans they would have children capable of the rinnegan because the children wear directly related to the senju and Uchiha clans it would pass down to their kids. the couple had five children which all had the rinnegan two married Uchiha while another 2 married senju clan members distant enough to be incest of course but their children to had the rinnegan and those kids had children with other clan members from the opposite clans until they became distant enough to have both Uzumaki clan members relationships"

"Gross" Kurama fround and interrupted

"Anyway because of this the rinnegan became strong enough in the clan genes even children of a Uzumaki and a member of any other clan wear able to have 50/50 rate of getting the rinnegan however because you have the juubi chakra now inside of you it is instantly awakened"

"wow that's just amazing so now I can use the six paths including the deva path, human path, preta path, outer path, animal path, naraka path and asura path" he said as if he knew what he was talking about

"Yeah" she said nervously

"What's the matter" he responded concerned

"It's just that you know so much"

"Well actually I have a fascination with the legends of the sage of six paths and now ive discovered im a member of his family, kami Im really lucky"

"Interesting"

"Anyway you said I would unlock it anyway does that mean you have it to" Kushina smiled as she closed her eyes and reopened them revealing her Rinnegan causing his eyes to widen and slip over his feat. "That's so awesome"

"ya know" suddenly Kurama eyes turned purple then the rings shot out from the purple eye until his entire eyeballs wear covered in purple rings making her fall on her ass "holly shit you have the rinnegan already"

"Already?"

"Usually the transformation takes around 2 years to fully develop but you went straight to stage 4 let me see your back" Kurama turned around revealing a seal consisting of 5 tamoe in hexagram-like fashion "you have the curse mark as well try and draw from the kyuubi chakra" he did so but when he did his body became engulfed with an aura of purple chakra and he created a cloak of purple chakra his fox feature grew more noticeable and his eyes became slited shifting out of his rinnegan mode he looked like the Biju chakra mode except it was purple and white instead of orange and yellow. "holly shit son" she paused then she put her hand on his shoulder "I knew you wear gonna be strong but now I know for a fact that you're gonna be a truly powerful ninja that is worth the name of Uzumaki and the nine tailed biju but most importantly you're my son" she hugged him "and im proud to call you son and have the title of mother to you" she hugged her close "im sorry I wasn't able to mother you or raise you"

"It's okay mum it's the village's fault not your and when im stronger im gonna burn it to the ground" making Kushina smile evilly as she rubbed her sons hair

"Attah boy" Smiled Kurama almost like he did before the iruka incident

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha high street

It had been chaos in the last month for the Hyuuga clan suddenly they wear without a clan head and hinata was too young to be one as she was only thirteen and sixteen was the age a clan head could be appointed. the only one that could be clan head now was either Hinata's mother but she was deceased or possibly Neji's mother but that was unlikely thanks to the elders and their beliefs of the cursed mark. At the moment the hyuuga clan was going insane with no Hokage to settle the dispute the main and secondary branch wear beginning to mount tension. Not like Hinata cared she was the one who killed her own father while Hanabi was fraught with grief, hinata continued to train and kept on disappearing into the forest to train away from the village. Hinata and Haku had become good friends and discovered that they both had water affinities, hinata also discovered she had a earth affinity allowing her to use mud release. She theorised that affinities have something to do with clans as she knew that her clan wear known for their water jutsu. While the earth must have come from her new aggressive personality, which nobody failed to not notice. Everybody was worried for once about the clan heiress but not because they wear generally concerned of course, it was in reality because they wear worried that they could no longer sway her in their favour. however the most disgusting thing the hyuuga resorted to his get kurenai to be temporal sensei so they could pay her to use Genjutsu to make hinata forget about Kurama the problem was she was unaffected by the jutsu. Hinata was getting more and more angrier at the village because the village believed him to be dead it had been a month since he had left and never returned with Anko.

'_I'll show them Kuramamaru-kun is still alive_' thought Hinata as she walked down to the Raman shop. ever since Kurama took her to the Raman shop she had developed a taste for the stuff mostly and ironically red miso Raman with extra Narutomaki (an ingredient used In Raman dishes) even if Naruto was no longer his real name.

"Hey there hinata" asked Ayame

"Hey Ayama" Responded Hinata as she sat down

"the usual" Hinata nodded "one red miso ramen with extra Narutomaki coming up" she yelled to her father. after 2 or 3 minutes and Ayame arrived with Hinata's food after Hinata ate two boals she put down a sack of ryo coins and left.

'_Kuramamaru-kun I will find you'_ was her last thought as she returned home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga estate

After returning from the high street to her home In the Hyuuga estate the hyuuga hair sat on her bed as she looked at a framed photo of her and Kurama just before the mission to the land of waves and the other with Kurama recovering in the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure Orochimaru's labs

Orochimaru was walking down with Anko down a pathway and entered a room as she entered she sat on a chair while she was uncomfortable she realised this wasn't like the other lab well atleast there wear no scream…able to be heard. Orochimaru went to a table but before he started with Anko he used his fingers to slide open a seal on the wall which disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga estate

Hinata began to feel an incredible burning feeling coming from the back of her neck when she put her hand to heal it the burning worsened. she began to scream out in pain as the seal moved to her right arm and replaced itself under the shoulder once done the seal began to mutate it now became a kanji for love and had a circle around it segmented into four parts and had a black swirl wear the segmented part was, the kanji was covered up by swirl that was almost identical to the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Kuramamaru-kun I knew it I knew you wear alive!" she whispered as she looked at her new seal which beard a uncanny resemblance to The Uzumaki clan symbol. she began to leave to train as she didn't like to stay in the estate for too long. as she left Hanabi appeared.

"Fight me" said second hyuuga heiress

"No" Hinata bluntly replied as she tried to get past

"Fight me" she said getting her way

'_Fuck it' _thought hinata "fine" they both went down to juuken an Hanabi was knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training ground 7

"Fight me" sasuke asked to hinata

"No" she again bluntly replied as she tried to get pass

"Fight me" he said getting in the way

'_Fuck it_' thought hinata "fine" an Sasuke was Knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medical ward: Otogakure

Tsunade was having a hard time stomaching the disgusting ways they treated illnesses in the sound village her main problem was they usually wear using animal organs and bone and extracting small amounts of ingredients for medicine however most of the time they wear snakes (of course) Either way it was not good not to mention most of the doctor wear sadistic, ill prepared or both. The nurses wear surprisingly helpful and Kabuto while being Orochimaru apprentice was incredibly helpful. she was close she needed to find out four more key components that being why skin was no longer regenerating, the flesh destruction, lack of cartilage and why they almost like there was no chakra in them she fixed the pain with a complex painkiller using many different chemicals and a follow up prescription.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training area 8: Otogakure

Kurama was training how to activate his curse seal according to his mother the seal would not activate on will at first the user needed to let the seal set down and then begin to train how to activate it usually by thinking of something that make you getting angry (it is cursed seal of hatred ya know).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure: Orochimaru's labs

Anko was currently seal inside the box going throw the second part of the cursed seal of hatred as Orochimaru went through a couple of things, knowing that in around 3 minutes that a "new" Anko was so soon to emerge. soon smoke began to emanate from the box as the seal disappeared and the planks began to unfold one by one when the purple haired woman stood up she now had long purple hair that was a tad darker her yes had become golden snake like eyes he skin was brown like Tayuya and her lips had transformed so she looked like she had purple lipstick on or something she then grew bat-like wings except with no flesh in-between them making them more bone like in appearance. (think a winged Yuroichi)

"Anko-Chan?" he eyes wear closed at first

"Yes?" she responded as her eyes opened with a ted bit more of a seductive tone (lemons aren't gonna be in her until awhile so don't think this is the start of one)

"How are you" felling his Voice actually filled with concern for once for one of his subjects

"Amazing though my shoulder still hurts"

"Probably due from the stress it should fade in a hour or two" suddenly he fell to his knees as his hands began to sting.

"Orochimaru-sensei" she gasped forgetting she but the suffix on the end

"My hands" he peaked a look though the bandages and to his horror his purple mark began to grow up his arms. "It's spreading what on earth it spreading" he struggled to explain as the pain grew deeper.

"Orochimaru-sensei we need to get you to Tsunade"

"Yes" grumbled Orochimaru as he nodded as they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure hospital

Tsunade was still puzzled by his arms the old fart really did a good job of fucking up the snake Sannin's arms, she still couldn't understand what happened it almost like the snake nins chakra had been severed or something like that. Then a nurse came in

"Apparently The Otokage's case has gotten worse" Tsunade and the other nurse groaned in anger.

"Fine im going to check up on the case. Shizune and Aki come with me" they nodded as they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otokage's office

"Orochimaru let me see your arms" asked Tsunade as she busted into the office.

"Hear" Orochimaru put out his arms and revealed the growing purple markings

"Dam it! this is not good whatever sarutobi did to you it's spreading"

"it's like my chakra and soul are being sapped from my body"

"wait Ive got it maybe just maybe what your saying is right I wish I could get a person with the byakugan then I could check if the chakra network was actually severed"

"well you see this was this girl I was looking into and she had the Byakugan so I could get a team to retrieve her" Tsunade looked at him displeased but understanding "look im not gonna do anything dangerous to her besides Kushina told me the girl is Kurama's girlfriend" she nodded reassured he wasn't gonna use her for one of his fucked up experiments.

"Fine as long as it's fast"

"sure Kushina get the sound 5, your son and Kabuto wear going to retrieve the 'new sound 5'"

"New sound five?"

"yes well I've planned on getting more extraordinary ninja into the village and you see the current group have been to a extent failed me on multiple occasions im not going to kill them but I need more powerful ninja in the village not that we have failed to destroy Konoha" Tsunade nodded slowly still wondering whether she was doing the right thing while Kushina left to get her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

meanwhile Kurama was training in the training ground so far he was upgrading the shadow blade using the new purple chakra he gained from the seal and learning how to activate it so far he could do state one but not 2. he was told that his new powers would unlock at a steady pace he automatically gained juubi mode and was able to use the first state the other ability's will come later including the other stages of the rinnegan. The Rinnegan was separated into six stages and at the moment he only was able to use the deva path allowing him to use almighty push but nothing else.

Kurama was practising when four ninja appeared the first was a fat one with a bizarre haircut, the second was a woman she had long red hair but was in tomboyish fashion, the third was a bizarre man with four extra arm appendages and the last was a bizarre man that almost looked like they wear to people melded together. the four watched him practise not really impressed until he decided to use his yokai chakra and enter juubi mode, instantly they wear flabbergasted they only knew one person able to summon the purple yokai energy and that was Kushina the red reaper or purple blaze as she was known to the Otogakure nins.

"what the hell how can he" said the red head

"only Kushina-sama can do that" said the large one

"no fucking shit jirobo you fatty"

"Tayuya"

"shut it"

"both of you pack it in, let's see what the kid can do" said sakon, the four watched as the red headed Uzumaki heir charged his hand with the purple yokai creating a missile of some sort out of chakra and yokai and fired it into the trees in front of him the first 98 trees wear destroyed as it came close towards them then it exploded in a dome of energy that devoured 100 more trees not including the 22 trees from before. Their jaws dropped and display of war power that had shot his hands but then…he did it again and again and again and again and…..again. by the time he stopped the forest was almost as completely destroyed as the valley of the end actually fucking hell it was probably worse.

"Jesus Christ I fucking hope I never get put on his team I think couldn't fucking stand sitting next to a person so fucking powerful" said the scared shitless Tayuya then she paused "fuck"

"do you have to swear"

"fuck off"

"You can come out now" declared the redhead

"Fuck" said jurobo

"I thought you didn't like swearing" teased Tayuya

"Shut the hell up the both of you" said sakon as they landed on the ground

"Who are you?" asked the redhead

"we are the sound 4 this Tayuya" points to the redhead "jirobo" points to the fatty "XXXX" points to the spider guy "and I am Sakon"

"Cool" was Kurama's unimpressed response suddenly Kushina appeared all of the four bowed and said "Kushina-sama" while Kurama's response was a simple.

"What's up mum" he said to long haired red head all of the sound 4 fell on their ass.

"Wait your Kushina-sama's son" he nodded "then your my my" she paused "half-brother"

"Huh wait half-brother what's going on mum this isn't the first time I've been called a half brother what's going on"

"Wait there's been a second?!" Kushina said as she became wide eyed

"Yeah during the invasion of konoha Gaara of the sand said you wear his mother"

"Gaara" she wispeared

"So what happened?"

"well the thing is I rather not explain in front of them other than you and half-sister" the other 3 nodded and shushed away "look what happened Is that Suna had a sub-village there I infiltrated the sub-village it mainly consisted of monks who looked after the one tails Shukaku. there I planned to rise up in their ranks and gain access to the seal that locked away the tailed beast and leave at night however fate had other plans as I fell in love with a samurai guard there after two or three years we had Tyuya who grew up until was 3 then we had a second which was Gaara however the monks wear catching onto my plan the samurai was also in on it was captured and was killed. I was so angry I lost control and destroyed a major part of the village after regaining control I used the carnage I had created as a distraction as an adempt to gain the chakra I did so but as I was doing it the village leader arrived and injured me while I was injured the seal completely opened and realised the demon they sealed the demon in Gaara but my carnage along with the demon destroyed the town however they successfully sealed the demon in Gaara after they separated me from my second son I left with tyuya and believed he was dead as he was very frail at the time" she explained what happened

"So then Gaara and Tyuya's farther are dead" she nodded

"So then your my half-brother" the red head said to the um redhead who nodded.

"So then I guess mum taught you fuck tons of jutsu" she nodded

"wow kid I like you already you already have my potty mouth" she grinned while Kushina scowled but motherly worrying if that grow into a habit like her daughter.

"So why are you hear in the first place mum"

"Oh it's because Orochimaru wanted to retrieve Hinata" suddenly a grin of unimaginable happiness spread across Kurama's face

"Um HB what's up with Hinata girl"

"um she's my girlfriend" Tayuya smirked At Kurama's comment

"luckly Hinata she responded after getting her Half-brother in a head lock and rubbing his head with her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga estate

In the Hyuuga estate the young girl sneezed herself awake, after blowing her nose she immediately went into a depression about Kurama. each passing day she was getting more and more depressed she continued to do d-ranks but now she was reclusive and stayed in her bedroom when she was not training or doing d-ranks soon she was going to be so sad she was going to cry herself to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suna

Two figures wear traveling in a desert one had long blonde hair reminiscent of a yamanaka the other was some sort of puppet they moved along the desert wearing long black robes with red cloud emblems placed on them they wear agents of the akatsuki and their target was Gaara Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: so how do like this chapter this was actually gonna be posted on the 9th of November but internet router got broken and now we got a new one (about fucking time I told dad we needed a new one but did he listen no because apparently the 50 year old fart who barely uses a computer and only knows the basic of windows xp knows more about then the computer Otaku Jesus Christ Mary and joseph) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter im gonna do the Hinata retrieval arc than the Gaara saviour arc if you can call them arcs afterwards the fic will be complete and after I get enough time to watch the first season of Shippuden (im now in year 10 and a lot of stuff is going down eg a lot of homework) I'll start a second fanfction : )


	6. Chapter 6: sealed with a kiss

Author's note: I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I improved in the puncuration in this one. also everyone i recently watched Akira (again) and let me just say this….it's bad ass.

Suna

Two figures wear walking away from the village in sand they had their prize the Adopted Son of the fourth Kazekage Gaara of the sand the child had been kidnapped while he was recovering from the injuries he gained from Sasuke Uchiha. The two cloaked figures wear planning on ripping the one tailed Tanuki beast of his stomach when a cloaked woman appeared the cloak was black and she wore hood concealing her Identities She rose a fist and slammed it into the ground. The two men dodged the growing crater but wear punched by the woman in the stomach each incredibly fast she caught the boy who was falling to the ground as he was dropped by the mid-air Deidera. The woman unmasked herself to be Kushina Uzumaki the host of the Juubi chakra infused nine tailed fox. The woman placed the boy on the ground gently and took out her sword after two-three minutes they wear weakened but they escaped on one of Deidara's clay birds. the woman turned to the boy and picked him up she then used a special Kunai to teleport Back to Otogakure.

Otogakure Hospital

Within a day expectedly Gaara awakened from his Sleep in front of him wear Kuramamaru Uzumaki, Tyuya Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. the three smiled at him.

"Yo What's up bro" said Tyuya making Gaara raise an Eyebrow.

"Bro?" he questioned

"well um" she started scratching the back of her head. after Explaining everything Gaara was very shocked to say the least but didn't know any other emotion that he could put a finger on he was sad, happy, furious, rageful, happy, upset, happy, Regretful and Happy. Either way he could not understand what he felt.

"So then that makes us Half-brothers" said Kuramamaru

"And who are you?" he asked

"It's me Kurama" he frowned

"Sorry I did not recognize you, so I guess you ditched that Namikaze blonde and dyed it Uzumaki red" the former Blonde Nodded in response to the redhead

"You know you could let blond appear on the tips that make you look bad-ass" Tyuya added

"Oh yeah of course" Started Kushina "now that you're a Otogakure nin we have promoted you to chunin like your brother and are sending you on a mission to retrieve Hinata Hyuuga, Haku Momuchi, Hosenka Aburame and Ichigo Gohan from the weakened Konoha with the sound 5 which Includes Tyuya along With Kurama and Kabuto" she explained Gaara Nodded "Okay now excuse me I need to brief the others" she said "I want to stay but your leaving first thing tonight" she said Before leaving.

After she left the three stayed and continued to talk.

"so are you gonna miss your friends" asked Kurama instantly Gaara tightened his grip on the sheets to many memories of being shunned and hated came into his mind his anger and insanity began to grow but he relented when he remembered he now had a family.

"Brother I think you can think what is was like being a tailed beast host"

"A miserable, hate filled lonely existence" he said bluntly

"Yes"

"Fucking hell I wish somebody I knew had good fucking childhood" Exclaimed Kurama

"well those Bastards are gonna pay trust me one day we are going to destroy Konoha" Tayuya said to the former blonde causing a devilish grin to appear on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure Entrance

"so then this is the team?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at Kabuto, the sound 4, Kuramamaru and Gaara. Kushina nodded "very well now go" he said as they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

Hinata was walking down the street towards the bridge they usually reside by when meeting up for mission. She came late because she knew Kakashi was going to be late and as she arrived she was told they had to once again had to find Tora. After finding Tora Hinata made her way home she was exceling past what anybody thought she could do but she was frustrated with wear Kurama was. At the moment she would do anything to see him again. As she walked home 7 shadow-like figures stood on a water tank watching her walk back into the Hyuuga estate.

"split up spider boy and fatso find Ichigo, double guy and four eyes find Haku, Gaara find Hosenka me and the Uzumaki Heir will get his girlfriend" said the Tayuya as they spit up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga family mansion

The Hyuuga Heiress slumped onto her bed and bellowed her head into the pillows she had on her bed. then there was a knock on the window she walked up to it wripping Away the tears she had on her face as she opened. then a redheaded boy entered her room turned around and said.

"Peanut butter and jelly Ramen" Instantly the boy was floured by the girl

"KURAMAMARU-KUN" she yelled as she tackled him in a hug

"Whoa hold on their" he said as they got up "hm what's the matter" he looked at the Hyuuga heiress who was upset.

"Where wear you" she said as she shoved him away "you just disappeared on that mission with Anko-sensei to find Tsunade-Sama and never came back. I was so worried about you I thought you might have died you've been gone for 2 weeks everyone thought you died. Hell some wished you wear. I was so lonely" she said upset she was about to continue but then Kurama grabbed her and hugged her in loving embrace.

"Kuramamaru-kun"

"Hinata-chan"

"Yo what up" said the redheaded woman abruptly breaking the moment

"Who's she" asked Hinata

"She's my half-sister" explained Kurama

"Wait so your mum is alive" he nodded "holly shit wear is she"

"Otogakure" her eyes widened

"But that's where Orochimaru is"

"I know" he released his Genjutsu revealing his Otogakure Headband.

"But I thought"

"I know but think about it my mum and my half siblings live there I can't give that up but I can't give you up"

"Okay I'll come with you to" she interrupted

"But I wasn't finished"

"I know but I can't live without you and if you're gonna live there then I will live there with you beside its less likely my sister will have the curse seal put on her if I leave"

"I see well then grab your things we leave at midnight" she nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha mining facility

"So then this is how wear leaving through the old mining grounds" said Hinata

"Yeah this is how we got in but also how Otogakure invaded during the Invasion" explained Kurama

"Anyway let's leave quickly it not long till my clan will find I haven't returned to the clan estate" explained Hinata

"Right Ichigo, Hosenka, Haku let's go remember Kimimaro you're on the back defence, Fatso you're on the right im in front and Sakon your on left" explained Tayuya they all nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga estate

Hanabi walked into Hinata's bedroom and turned the light on.

"Big sis, big sis?" she said as she walked in she realised she wasn't there so she checked her normal places including the living room or the large tree in the Estate.

"What's the matter Hanabi-sama"

"I can't find big sis"

"Hmm? She's usually hear about now"

10 minutes later

"Fuck wear is the heiress" one yelled

"Wear is Hinata-sama" another screamed

"Shit shit fuck fuck never trust orange juice flavoured Robert Downey junior" one said in the fetal position.

Needless to say the Estate was ablaze in worry they talked to the council and they sent Anbu and ROOT Nins to find her but non-could find them. Also several other reports say that various other individuals all of whom have had known contact with Orochimaru during the forest of death or prelims while the chunin exams wear taking place. The council said that Orochimaru must have kidnapped them and appointed the newly promoted Shikamaru to create a five man squad on retrieving her and the other 3. Shikamaru chose Choji (because he was skilled), Sasuke (as his sharingan would be useful) and asked for Kakashi Hatake to come with them as a Jonin would help a lot, as well as he could also keep Sasuke under-control Along with the fact he could summon dogs to track them and Also asked for Sakura to come because of her Newly developed Medical Jutsu. finally rock lee was also taken Now they wear heading out to follow The 4 curse marked warriors and the other _um_ 4 cursed marked warriors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mining facility

"Ah wear out" said Kurama

"Okay we need to talk. Look we need to upgrade your curse seal by taking one of these pills you will start procedure however you will temporally die"

"Pass them over" said Ichigo a young boy around 12 he had long black hair, yellow eyes with four tamoe in them and normal features expect from his sharp nose and wore a chunin vest with a red shirt and baggy trousers (I love that song).

"me too" said Hosenka she was a young girl about 14 she wore a long and large jacket and wore a white vest along with a pair of cargo jeans all in all she looked like a smaller version of Anko expect that Hosenka and long flowing raven black hair.

Haku just shrugged each took one of the pills and ate it the ritual was completed. Hosenka's barrel was given to Tayuya, Hinata's to Kuramamaru, Ichigo's to Kimimaro and Haku's to sakon. They then began to travel into their forest while Gaara was getting used to his state one so he couldn't do anything otherwise he would be injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half-hour latter

"come on she's this way there more scents appearing as get closer one's a girl that smells a bit like Kurama and Gaara, the other a dude that reminds me way too much of Spiders, another is a rather fat person, another is a guy with two scents very alike hard to tell apart on about 4 other kids each smell like they have a Kekkei genkai in fact one smells like she has a under developed Sharingan"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Th-that's impossible"

"Well never say never kid look I might be wrong it's not like I often smell a sharingan user is it?" he said before pausing

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"I smell Kuramamaru"

"But I thought he died"

"Im sure I can smell him it's different now though a smell I never smelt before"

"Then is that really him?"

"Yes im sure his smell remind me of Fox's mixed with human so im always sure it's him"

"Fine let's go" said Kakashi _'I actually hope he's alive so I can kill him_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

an hour later deep in the forest the 7 wear traveling across the forest at a steady pace. (note: if you didn't know kimimaru is with them as well as Gaara). suddenly Kunai appeared from every ware but Jirubo created a shield out of the earth to protect them then he dispersed I. in front of them was Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara along with Choji. the five instantly saw Kuramamaru with them and wear shocked that the self-proclaimed future 5th Hokage would betray the village.

"So it's true you didn't die" said Sakura "but why are you those with Oto Nins why are you betraying the leaf"

"Oh sakura, sakura, sakura tell me are you a orphan"

"No?" she said questioningly thinking that he was nuts as he already knew the awnser

"Well Imagine if you wear and then suddenly you could meet your family. Would you honestly even if it means leaving everything not go" He explained making Sasuke eyes scowl harder than they already wear.

"Well of course I would go"

"Well then you have your answer" her eyes widened "then who are your parents"

"well if first and for most" he began to laugh "the Ironic thing is im the son of the fourth Hokage yet her I am betraying the village" they wear all shocked "I mean come on Kakashi blonde spiky hair and blue eyes you have to be dumb to not to notice"

"I knew but considering what you are I have no pity for you"

"oh what that im some demon" he laughed "because of the Kyuubi let's be serious hear the kyuubi didn't make me into some fucking monster your village did" he paused then appeared behind Kakashi and snapped his neck killing him.

"OH FUCKING KAMI" yelled Sakura while Sasuke stood horrified with Shikamaru and Choji. then Kurama jumped to a tree branch to avoid the incoming Kunai from Shikamaru. Jirobo jumped from the tree trunk landed down slammed the ground and created a dome around them and began to suck the chakra from them dry.

"You guys take them and get out off hear I'll take these guys on and eat all there chakra" grinned the fatty

"Fine you fat piece of shit! Come on guys" Tayuya said as she grabbed the container on his back.

"Sure" Kurama nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in konoha

"So then we have chosen the new hokage the new hokage will be"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest

Kurama was running through the forest with Sound 5 while the cursed marked fatty was sucking the chakra dry of the 4 Nins. Inside they wear struggling to get out until Shikamaru realised that the dome chakra is mostly depleted at the back using several jutsu and plans they became free.

"What how did you escape"

"heh wouldn't you like to know" said Shikamaru

"Not like it's gonna do you any good you're gonna get hammered" said JIrobo

"Shika, sasuke, sakura, lee get out of here I've got this" said Choji

"Are you sure" asked Sakura

"Don't worry sakura for power of youth will enlighten his past and grant incredible power for those that youthful"

"Um okay?" she replied

"Choji im giving you one order"

"Hmm?

"Don't die" Choji gave a reassuring grin

"No problem"

Then they disappeared leaving Choji to fight with Jirubo

"Some friends they are leaving you to get beaten up like this"

"You can call me anything you want a idiot, stupid" he paused "fat but" he paused "don't ever insult my friends"

"Heh sure thing kiddo now let me just kick the shit out of you so I can get on my way" he grinned as he lept towards him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest

'_why would Naruto do that I know we weren't on the best of terms but' _

"Sakura I know you what you're thinking but what's ever happened to Naruto or Kurama whatever his name is it's not good" said Sasuke

"Well it's not exactly like he had good life anyway" said Shikamaru

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I meet him was when" he paused

"Well"

Flashback

Shikamaru and choji (aged 7 and 6) wear walking out from having barbecue pork with their parents. they could hear some sort of murmuring from the nearby alleyway there parents wear paying the bill so they decided to look inside the alleyway. And before them was Kurama/Naruto crucified on two planks of wood with several Kunai, knives and shuriken lodged into his body. he moved his weak head to look at the pair too weak to call out, to weak to even whisper a plea for help the two wear horrified they ran to their parents.

"Mum there's these guys who have hurt this kid in the alleyway you've got to help him" Shikamaru told his mum.

"Yeah there is follow us" told Choji to the four of them.

they followed him to the crucified blonde when they got there they paled some wear upset for the boy, some wear disturbed that someone would do this a child.

"What the hell"

"God we have to help him somebody get a doctor"

"Right" he said as he disappeared and got a doctor"

"This child needs immediate attention come on get him to the hospital"

Flashback end

"so yeah that's what happened afterwards he was taken to the hospital and treated but kicked out the next day"

"wait so he got kicked out the next day" shika nodded "Kami!"

"That's like that's what it was like on the night Itachi" he stopped and gritted his gritted his teeth _'what's wrong with me why didn't I see it' _thought Sasuke _'why didn't I see he was in the same pain"_

"That is much unyouthful" said Rock lee

"Yeah" responded shika awkwardly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeper into the forest the six wear running fast five of them had containers that wear large with Hosenka's the first to begin to unwind. Every now and then the sizzling sounds could be heard from the container but eventually they would stop. The six wear running fast but they knew it wasn't enough sooner or later if they didn't get going. They would catch up to them they knew that jirobo's defences wear flawed and the Intel from Kurama that Shikamaru was an incredible strategist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

meanwhile in Otogakure

*coff coff coff coff coff coff* spluttered Orochimaru as he coffed blood and curled over

"Orochimaru-sensei" cried Anko

"This is bad we need them hear soon or" she paused "you'll die" she mumbled almost to herself

"Orochimaru-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei" Anko Repeated.

"Listen closely both of you first Anko take care of Kushina's son it took her long and hard to become strong enough to get her son back, Tsunade in the basement of the dungeon there pool filled with a dark purple liquid place this elixir in it and you will be given power beyond your wildest dreams finally tell Kushina that she is the new Otokage" they wear shocked to hear this "she is very powerful and with it she will have access to all my discovered Jutsu and a elixir that will be used in a pool of the same substance I told you about" he continued to coff "and finally when Kurama and Hinata are sixteen give them a injection of blood which is kept inside my studie it will gift them with many abilities" they both nodded soon however he was dead Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Choji stood victorious (hate that show my sister loves it but its crap) but barely. he continued to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile kidomaru was currently fighting Sasuke using his Sharingan he was dodging his attack however Sasuke was losing his stamina he chose that using the Chidori would use to much chakra so he decided to use his new fire attack fire style: Hosenka inferno. Sasuke went threw the hand signs and used the jutsu to fire six or seven streams of red and black fire the fire created a single beam of fire and blasted it way to Kidomaru setting him alight however while it did significant damage he had entered his curse seal form so he was not as injured as he should he opened his third eye and created his bow and arrow set he attacked him with multiple arrow and kunai but nothing managed to hit him throw he did cut a couple of times as his sharingan was not fully developed he responded his attacks with several fireballs and kunai after a while of combat Kidomaru was weakening his webs wear being roasted which wasted his chakra and his arrows wear unable to hit him as he had the sharingan the fight was a waste of time for the inevitable kidomaru was losing unable to stand his ground it wasn't long before the last uchiha was abel to smoke him out with multiple fireballs killing him.

"what a waste of time" the uchiha said aloud

"you prick" gasped the burnt body of kidomaru

"Whatever" he said as he left immediately afterwards kidomaru skin pilled away in the wind killing him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the forest the other six wear ambushed by the other three. sakura, Shikamaru and rock lee. They threw few kunai now Shikamaru was fighting sakon and udon. the two combined attacked him with various slashing attacks with a kunai.

"Brother you idiot use the seal" said udon

"not yet brother it will take to much chakra" replied sakon

'seal? that must be something I need to think about what a drag' thought Shikamaru

"take this" he said as he threw multiple kunai at him however he dodged them, sakon and ukon decided to use their curse seal "1, 2, 3" they said so they could sync the transformation. As they began to transform a dark serpent like shadow latched onto them the shadow possession jutsu. "dam it"

"I got you now you can't seper what" he watched as the curse seal grew over sakon and ukons body allowing them enough strength to break free. "shit" he said aloud.

Meanwhile Sasuke continued to run throw the forest until he saw Shikamaru strungling to fight the two member of the sound 5 (but now knowing they wear two guys wouldn't be the sound 6). Sasuke fired a ball of flame at the attacking one damaging him.

"Sasuke?" he said looking up

"Right?" said the uchiha

"Yeah" nodded the nara "look I have a plan" said the nara as he backed up next to Sasuke, the Nara used Shadow disappearance jutsu to teleport himself to a area he already marked (this jutsu allows a kunai that is the shadows to teleport one or two people to a different location it is said this inspired one of the fourth hokage legendary jutsus).

After a bit of searching the two brothers found them.

"Got yah" ukon declared

"No I've got you" he said as possessed his shadow

"Fuck" he muttered knowing he had used to much chakra to get out.

"Shadow tendril barrage jutsu" several tendril erupted from the shadows to kill him and successfully did so. Sakon jumped to wear Shikamaru jutsu could no longer reach suddenly Sasuke fired a fireball the increase in light gave Shikamaru big enough shadow to use shadow possession he was successful and killed Sakon. they then continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile rock lee was fighting Kimimaro.

'it looks like I will have to use that ability gai-sensei" rock lee thought

"Hmm?" mumbled Kimimaro as Rock lee took out a bottle….of sake!

"Down the hatch" he said between enthusiastic and scared shitless before drinking the alcoholic beverage. in only four seconds the child was drunk "what you looking at? weird bone guy with the…the…the…" he paused then giggled like school girl "the thing" he whispered not making any sense "hey!" suddenly becoming aggressive "what you looking at?" suddenly rock lee bolted at Kimimaro with a punch but stop midway did the splits then bounced towards the kaguya before jumping at him backwards. After landing on top kimimaro's face he farted and jumped of causing him to vomit however rock lee kicked his legs grabbed one and slammed him into a tree. The drunk rock lee then continued to bash kimimaro's face into the ground several times before grabbing his hand dancing with the half asleep Kimimaro before the bone based Kekkei genkai user woke up and used his bone sword to cut rock lee's shoulder "oh wow you got pretty white back scratcher can I borrow *large belch* that" he grabbed the sword's blade and pulled out of kimimaro's hands and started to scratch his back with but cut himself with it "ow this back scratcher no good at all" he said "you can have it back" he said throwing the blade at terminal velocity cutting of the snow white haired Otogakure nin's ARM off. "Opps" he said bluntly.

"Fuck" cursed Kimimaro "beaten by drunk lord Orochimaru I have failed you" he said as the blood swelled up before he fell over and dyed

"Yah I win whoa" he said before being knocked out by sasuke who had watched the whole fight with Shikamaru.

"Jesus I didn't think lee had it in him"

"He didn't but have you ever heard the saying when your drunk you're a different person!" Shikamaru nodded grimly suddenly choji appeared behind them and landed "choji!" shika gasped

"hey Shikamaru" said choji

"sup" said Sasuke as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

after a hour sakura was caught up by the other four.

"Wear almost there" she said shika nodded the erupted into a brightness which soon formed a small valley of grass there in the middle was Tayuya, Gaara, Hosenka, Ichigo and Kurama. Kurama was holding Hinata's capsule while Ichigo was holding the capsule containing Haku. Kurama turned around and looked at the three and looked at them hatefully something they rarely if never saw. the young Uzumaki turned around.

"so then the bastards of the village hidden in the leaf have arrived to take my precious hinata-Chan" he spat.

"Hinata-Chan?" questioned Sakura being known for her gossiping that could rival ino's she couldn't help but ask.

"What about it?" retorted Kurama

"It's just that you never took a interest in her before?"

"So I can't now?" he intelligently retorted throwing them off again

"Why are you doing this?!" yelled Sasuke

"Tell me what is it like being a orphan"

"Awful" he responded upset

"And let me ask what would you do if you could bring it all back" Sasuke froze

"That is what Orochimaru is offering me a life with my mother and siblings"

"Siblings?" Gaara and Tayuya stepped forward "no way"

"what's the matter Sasuke Uchiha" said Gaara

"fucking emo piss of wear just doing our mission" said Tayuya

"Tayuya take the guys and go I'll take them on"

"Fine I'll take the capsule" suddenly it started smoking not to the point where it was going to open but started to "fine I'll leave her with you" he nodded as they left.

"Hey wait" yelled choji

"Hmm I'll think I'll start with the fat one"

"IM NOT FAT IM CHUBBY" declared choji as he ran to the redhead. Instantly Kurama used Hosenka shadow flame to fire several blasts of black flames at choji he dodged it but just barely. Suddenly Sakura punched the ground causing a large amount of the ground to get destroyed. Kurama jumped over ensuing blast and created a rasengan (which he learnt from his mum) and slammed it into the girls face blasting her into the ground and creating a crater. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to control his body. Kurama sniggered which turned to full blown laughter before easily breaking out of the jutsu not even turning into his curse seal state to do so. Kurama activated his curse seal the black marking similar to fox tails covered his body. The seal caused scale like cracks to appear up his body and turn his hair white along with his skin purple he grew fangs and his eyes turned golden with slits in them, finally he grew a pair of hand like wings. The transformation scared the shit out of them but they continued to fire him however it was uses less in that form his stamina was almost limitless and regenerative properties wear incredible fast. Sasuke used fireballs, Sakura used her strength, choji used his expansion jutsu while nothing seemed to work not even shika's tendrils wear able to create significant damage. Sasuke was told by shika to go after the others with Sakura leaving only shika and choji while rock lee was knocked for the moment to fight the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki sniggered at the blind stupidity in lessening their numbers. Suddenly four other figures came into view they wear Asura, Ebisu, gai and kurenai still the Uzumaki was undeterred.

"Naruto" Ebisu started

"Kuramamaru"

"Pardon?"

"Kuramamaru is my real name of course you wouldn't know that when my real farther on purposely released the nine tailed fox from my mother's stomach in hopes of capturing him. However the procedure had to separate the chakra in half and seal that some ware else" the Jonin paled "however my mother reabsorbed the chakra and seeing as Minato" he said his name with disgust "had used dead demon to preform sealing he died if you're wondering why he did that he was planning of supplementing his own soul with mine so the shinigami would not eat his" Needless to say the Jonin wear shocked to find out that the "nine tailed brat" was the son of the fourth hokage which was now known for causing the nine tails attack.

"That's" ebisu started "Impossible" suddenly Kurama appeared in front of him and ripped out his lungs.

"Holly shit!" screamed Kurenai as she watched ebisu body toss and turn trying to plug up the bleeding as the blood sprayed every ware he soon dyed with about 3 gallons of blood covering his body. The 5 konoha Nins wear scared of even lifting a finger. Kurama ran towards Kurenai and slashed her throat with a kunai killing her asura instantly was enraged yelling something about Kurama being the bastard child of fourth hokage. Shikamaru used his possession jutsu to try and possess Kurama forgetting it didn't work on him before this time Kurama broke it in about a quarter of a second. Kurama deactivated his curse seal before using a tiger seal.

"Rinnegan" he yelled as they all gasped at the now purple ringed dojutsu while he smirked at there shocked faces.

"How the hell" gasped Asura

"Huh" said Shikamaru

"What on earth" muttered gai

"Gai sensei what is that?" asked rock lee who was recovering from using drunken fist.

"That lee is the rinnegan one of the three great eye techniques. it is said that long ago a member of the senju clan and another of the uchiha formed a clan. it was discovered that senju dna and Uchiha Dna mixed together will cause a genetical fluke and give the one with the two forms of Dna the rinnegan"

"So you are saying Gai-sensei that Naruto is a member of that clan"

"Yes Lee" responded Gai

"But I thought that clan dyed out centuries ago?" responded Asura

"Not quite there was one place the clan survived in. its name was Uzushiogakure my mother came to konoha but when my biological father tried to kill her she left to Oto"

"So that's how you have it" Kurama nodded then suddenly he appeared behind him and used Almighty push

"Asura!" yelled Gai as he watched Asura become nothing but red liquid. "huh" suddenly Gai had been stabbed in the stomach by Kurama's sword. Then a tornado surrounded rock lee, shikamaru and choji before cutting them multiple times they tried to get free by digging underground using rock lee strength but anytime they tried he would be cut. It was like Kurama was toying with them but in reality he was using the jutsu to get away the jutsu would soon tighten on them and cut them into ribbons now his problem would be chasing after Sasuke and Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the other four had just crossed the line across rice patty country knowing full well how Easily Kurama could kick those five's ass. Sakura and Sasuke had just gotton to the valley of the end when suddenly they wear attacked by Kurama. They dodged his attack and landed on the statue for madara uchiha's head. Kurama put down the box as the smoke began to causes the box to unravel itself there stood Hinata now with purple hair and skin with a purplish tint. she grew a crown of some sort of horns similar to Tayuya her lips wear purple and her eyes wear eliminated purple. Hinata turned to Kurama and gave him a warm smile. The other two wear shocked to see her like that hell they wear still shocked to see Kurama like this. Sasuke was the one to make the first move he jumped with a chidori in hand towards Kurama who also jumped with a rasengan in hand but had infused it with his fire affinity so he could surround it with a ring of fire he blasted it at the uchiha surrounding the uchiha in a vortex of fire before it imploded. Sasuke to fell to the river still alive but badly burnt since he used a water shield to deflect most of the flames he landed on his feet. Kurama Grinned

"I guess this won't be so boring after all" as he landed onto the water

"shut your face you huh" he said before the Uzumaki with both hands slammed the Uchiha on the head sending him plummeting into the river. the Uzumaki Jumped in after him grabbed his leg and threw the Uchiha out of the river the uchiha landed on his feet and skidded on the water.

Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata started to fight most of Sakura's attack did nothing not even pounding the water did anything as she would. dodge it Hinata decided to use her Byakugan however something happened that was unexpected. After activating it her eyes began to sting and purple electricity danced across her face (think in FMA: BH when a homunculus regenerates). the lavender in the eyes became more prominent and purple markings appeared around her eyes (think the things around Naruto's eyes when he's in sage mode but purple and the Orochimaru markings) she looked down at her refection and muttered on one thing.

"Mangekyo Byakugan" she gasped

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was fighting Kurama and was forcing his Sharingan into state 3 but it wouldn't budge then suddenly the third tamoe appeared

"Finally I can see his attacks huh" he said as he noticed he could only see his movements his attacks wear not understandable. "what the hell I can't see your Jutsu"

"that's because this Jutsu is from my Kekkei genkai one of the three great dojutsu" Sasuke's eyes widened "yes in a way wear kind of blood brothers see my clan the Uzumaki is the bastard child of two lovers one senju and the other Uchiha" Sasuke took a few steps in disbelief.

"what the hell"

"and by the way the reason you never heard of the Uzumaki clan is because all but me, my mother and my two siblings are the remnants of it because if me and my siblings wear not born the Uzumaki clan would probably be dead" again Sasuke was shocked to discover more similarities between there clans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the young Hyuuga was shocked that she had gained the fabled Mangekyo Byakugan. It is said that it when active removes the blind spot, increase the field of range and even see what the opponents affinity was allowing them to predict the jutsu he/she could use. But that was just the first stage. The second stage gave the user two unique abilities and to the shock of hinata the marks under her eyes proved she had the ability to do so, infact she already knew what they wear or more like she knew how to cast them.

"Hakai Hiiro sakura Kunai" she said suddenly bizarre blood red blossoms began to flow out of her which was bizarre enough but then they started to surround Sakura and cut her multiple times. (think that jutsu from the third naruto film) however the cuts began to burn an intense pain before wear cuts wear created small explosion ripping her arm off and causing internal bleeding.

"Hiiro Sakura Yoroi" then the blossoms flowed towards the now normal Hinata covering her body before the dispersed revealing a lavender coloured samurai amour with the kanji for love on one shoulder pad above the Kanji for Kurama's name and on the other Hate above the Konoha symbol which had a slash across it. She then created a katana which a normal sword expect from the vender coloured blade and the Hyuuga clan symbol on the blade. "im sorry I understand you are weak and I can understand what is like to be weak but our threatening me and I have to kill you" she said before creating electricity on the blade and darting forward "Lightning style: Chidori Buredo" she said as blood gushed from Sakura's body as the young pink haired girl dyed sinking to the bottom of the valley of the end forgotten for the end of time as nothing but a dead corpse for Sakura Haruno was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Sasuke and Kurama continued the fight fireballs, chidori's, resengan's, ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, swords, punching, Taijutsu, Genjutsu you name it they used it. At the moment they had no equipment while Sasuke only had a small amount of Chakra left however Kurama being Uzumaki was running on barely any chakra as his supply was huge not to mention the Kyuubi within him gave him more than he needed. Kurama appeared above Sasuke and used almighty push creating a crater then he did again and again and again and again until there might have been a new valley of the end seeing as the crater was five times bigger killing Sasuke.

soon afterwards Kurama meet up with his lover Hinata and they disappeared into the forest. leaving the two corpses in the valley dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo the New hokage was given a report:

"_As of now Kurama Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ichigo Aki, Hosenka Uchiha and Haku (black ink) are now all S-rank Missing Ninja. Each is a suspect of killing 5 genin Rock lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha along with 5 jonin Kakashi Hatake, Asura Sarutobi, Kurenai, Ebisu and Gai. All five are suspected of joining the sound village, Otogakure. My plans on controlling the nine tails are doomed we must now infiltrate Otogakure" – Tobi" _

"so then Minato that's your plan b well then we shall begin are plans of the infiltration" he said aloud as he looked out the window towards the village "I guess we need to start the branding procedure" he smirked as he thought about branding all the residents of Konoha with the caged bird seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: this Story will be continued in the second fanfiction named Corrupted hearts: the Otogakure demons though that fic will not be coming out for a while I hope you enjoyed the ride I plan on doing a few bonus chaps (think like a small filler episode or a lemon) once and awhile. but I plan on creating a fanfiction called Naruto Senju in this fic Naruto will be the biological son to Tsunade and Minato and will be more bad ass but not evil or over powered and the other fic I want to make is Naruto: son of the Kyuubi similar to the Original idea for Corrupted hearts However in this fic Kushina is the nine tails! and Naruto Adopts his mother's powers to the point wear he is as powerful not sure which one to start on but I will post a chap for that soon.


End file.
